LOST LOVE
by S.G.T.C
Summary: THE RRRBZ AND DA PPGZ HAV BEEN DATING BUT WHEN THE RRBZ LEAVE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO TH GIRLS? AND WHAT IF THE CUM BACK 2 YEARS LATER?
1. they left

Kaoru P.O.V

I was walking towards the park when I see Butch Brick Boomer and Miyako and Momoko. The RRBZ have turned good a couple of months ago. They all had serious and depressing facial expressions. I wonder whats wrong. The RRBZ and PPGZ have been dating for a while and we are all happy with each other.

REDS~Momko is still the candy lover girl with bronze hair and pinky eyes. She is wearing a white skirt with leggings, a shirt with hearts on it with sleeves(with pink converse). Brick is wearing jeans with a red shirt saying Hard as a BRICK. Red eyes bronze hair yup same Brick. With his red cap on backwards with jordans.

BLUES! Boomer is still the sweet boy with ocean blue eyes and golden hair( with Jordans). Miyako still the girly-girl with sky blue eyes and hair Rapunzel would be jealous of instead its in pigtails(with light blue converse).

GREENS 3 I am still the tough tomboy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes. I am wearing shorts that go to my knees that are black and a light green tank top with green converse. Butch has on a dark green shirt saying army strong. With black jeans and Jordan.

"Sup guys why the faces?" I ask. They all look at me with the same faces. Miyako and Momoko looked sad and had water in her eyes. "guys what's wrong? I ask again. Suddenly Momoko turned from sad to angry. "WELL TELL HER WHAT YOU TOLD US!" she screamed. I was confused "what?" then Butch held my hand and led me to a bench while the red's and blue's walked away to a tree. "Whats wrong?" I ask him. "Kaoru-chan we are leaving."

"what do you mean?"

"Him knows that you and your friends are the PPGZ and he doesn't want us to date you. last night me and the boys overheard him saying that he is planning to kill you and leave no mercy with the help of all the villains here."

I had water in my eyes. "but we can still date right?" He shaked his head 'no'. "text?,call?,facebook?,myspace?,letters?"I asked him all of them ended with a no. "I'm sorry we are leaving in a few hours and we need to pack…. I love you Kaoru-Chan.." he whispered and hugged me."Good-bye Butch " I whispered and ran away from his embrace. I ran to my room and cried…..

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

I turned off my alarm clock and sobbed quietly but I guess Miyako and Momoko heard me since they came in and hugged me while they quietly sobbed with me(we had a sleep over at Miyakos house*mansion*). That dream still haunts me and that was 2 years ago. "Well I guess we better get dress don't wonna be late for school" Momoko said getting up to her guest room. Miyako and me nodded. Miyako left my guest room as I changed into a black skirt with green leggings with a green shirt with sleeves. And black converse. I went to my guest room bathroom and put on eyeliner, mascara, and green eye shadow with lipgloss. I smiled ever since that day I have been a lil girly.

I went downstairs to see Miyako and Momoko eating breakfast. "You ate without me?" I asked pretened to sound hurt. "yes Kaoru-Chan we did Miyako's Panckakes were to hard to resist!" Momoko said. WE all smiled. "leggo" I say as I grabbed a panckake and shoved it down my throat. They nodded and the climbed in my green hummer(We are all 18 so yes we can drive the RRBZ thing happened when we turned 16.) I pushed the gas peddle as we were driving to school.


	2. sing it!

KAORU P.O.V

We arrived at school and we were greeted by our boyfriends(yes even after the rrbz thingwe had boyrfriends they comftorted us after they left and one thing let to another and now boyfriends )

"Sup Kaoru" Mitch said he has brown shaggy hair and chocolate eyes oh yeah and hes ripped(I found out this after a trip to the beach). "hey" I said as he kissed my lips I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. My friends doing the same to their boyfriends. Blue has her bf named Mason who has black hair and blue eyes, and Momo bf is named Michael, who has blonde hair with green eyes. Me and Mitch broke apart from our kiss and saw the others do the same.

"Well we better go unless we want to be late for class again" I muttered as Mitch put his arm around me. "Leggo" he said. Our 1st period was music we could sit wherever we want as long as we pay attention. Mitch was on my right which made my left available same with blue and Momo. "ok class today we will be getting three new students. Boys please come in." we all turned our heads to the door to find three 18 year old teens. The first had bronze hair with a cap on backwards with ruby red eyes. The third had ocean eyes with golden hair. The last one was the one that really caught my attention… Forest eyes with coal black hair. I turn to my friends they looked shocked and angry like me. I turn to Mitch he looks at me with loving eyes and grabs my hands from my desk and squeezes mouthing 'I'm here' I mouth back thank you.

"Boys introduce yourselves"

"Brick"

"Boomer"

"Butch"

Yup it's them. " ok you may sit down wherever you choose. Brick and Boomer sat next to Momo and Blue. Lucky me Butch sits on my left.' Don't make eye contact' I think over and over in my head. I take a glance at him oh shit he sees me and smiles I glare at him and pay attention to the teacher. "well since we covered most things in music Kaoru will you please come up here?" she asks. "Hai" I respond and rise from my seat and walk towards the front. "I will randomly pick a song and you will sing it!" She says smiling. "I don't sing"

"But then what are you doing in a band that you're the lead singer to?"

Yes I am in a band with Blue Momo and our boyfriends. "Fine but only cause I HAVE to not cause I WANT to" I respond. She nods as she goes over to the stereo and puts a CD in it. I look at my boyfriend he mouths 'good luck' I stick my tongue out at him he smiles. I smile back he really can make anything funny. I heard the song slipped away by Avril Lavinge come on and the teacher gave me a microphone. 'Here goes' I think.

Butch P.O.V

Well I am finally seeing Kaoru she looks hot as always but she glared at me then I see the guy next to me glare at me then smile at Kaoru. The teacher gave Kaoru a microphone and the song started…

**I miss you, miss you so bad**

**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**

**I hope you can hear me**

**I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Ooh**

**Nana lala nana **

**Oh didn't get around to kiss you **

**Goodbye on the hand**

**I wish that I could see you again**

**I know that I can't ooh**

**I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Ooh**

**I had my wake up won't you wake up**

**I keep asking why**

**And I can't take it**

**It wasn't fake**

**It happened, you passed by**

**Now your gone! Now your gone!**

**There you go! There you go!**

**Somehow I can't bring you back 2x**

**The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same **

**The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same!**

**Nana lala nana **

**I miss you….**

Was that an angel or Kaoru? I couldn't know.

Kaoru P.O.V

Everyone stared at me with ph my fucking gosh faces. "Was I really that bad?" I ask looking at everyone mostly Mitch who had a big smile on his face. "No you were awesome Babe!" he said. Everyone else cheered and clapped. I bowed "Arigato" I said and walked back to my seat. The teacher smiled and when she faced the board Mitch gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled at him and he returned it. "Well Mitch since you like Kaoru's singing would you like to try it?" she asked him. Mitch is an awesome singer he is backup singer/ guitar player in the band. He shakes his head "Nah teach I was just supporting my girlfriend." He said smiling ear to ear. The teacher just smiled "Kaoru if you please?" she asked. I knew where this was going.

"Mitch if you sing I promise you'll get a 'reward'." I said seductively. Mitch rolled his eyes "whatever". The teacher passed him a microphone. "ugh only cause I HAVE to AGAIN" I smiled. As the teacher put another CD in. ' oh fuck it's my girl's ex-boyfriend by reliant-K' the song started. Mitch smirked.

**When he was seeing her you could see he had his doubts and now hes missing her**

**Cause he knows he's missing ou-ou-ou-out **Mitch was taking glances at Butch he knows this songs remind me of our relationship how he left and Mitch came along.

**And now its haunting him her memory's like a ghost**

**And hes so terrified cause no one else even comes close**

**Hes the guy you should feel sorry for he had the world but he thought**

**He wanted more. I owe it all to the mistake he made back then I owe**

**It all to my girl's ex-boyfriend** he sang and pointed to me I blushed and he continued.

**so then along comes me this undeserving mess who would believe my life would be so blessed**

**2 years ago when he left all that debris who would've known he would leave everything I need**

**Hes the guy you should feel sorry for he had the world but he thought that he wanted more**

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

**If it wasnt for him I would still be searching**

**If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend**

**If it wasn't for him he would be able to see that if it wasn't for him**

**He'd be as happy as me. When she and I settle down you can bet that he is gonna have to settle for less.**

**He's someone I would hate to be I got the girl and he's left with just the memory**

**Chorus…**

**If it wasn't for him…I would still be searching if it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend**

**If it wasn't for him he would be able to see that if it wasn't for him he'd be as happy as me…**

End on song. He is actually pretty awesome.


	3. WHAT THE FUCK?

Butch P.O.V

These thought were going through my head- !#$%^&*()!ASBGOP|}[]{+"?LKMNBVC~!~~~CVBGNHJMKIO! KAORU HAS A FUCKING BOYFRIEND? AND ITS NOT ME? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON! I DEMAND ANSWERS! Well anyways..i am now watching Kaoru give Mitch a peck on the cheek. "That was my reward? Crappy" he said. Wtf? Kaoru-Chan's kisses were like mint with a hint of vanilla. "Its either that or a kick to the 'jewels' choose your reward." She said smirking. Oh Kaoru always the one to tease with your sexiness. Mitch smiled "Are you threating your boyfriend? Strange you usually do the action THEN threaten." He smirked. She frowned "I had to eat breakfast quickly you douche." She countered.

"Sure Kaoru-Chan"

"I did!"

"I believe you"

"Baka!"

" I know you are but what am I?

"A annoying, bitchy brat who I most love"

" At least you admit it."

She scoffed "Whatever"

BBRRIINNGG

BBBRRIINNGG

BBRRIINNGG

"O.K. students head to lunch and don't forget your homework!" our teacher yelled.

I saw Blue and Momo head out the door with some guys(probably their boyfriends) and Kaoru left with Mitch. I looked at my bros they looked confused angry and disappointed. I am too I mean I come back to see the love of my life hanging with Mitch. Mitch and I use to be best buds. Well whatever time for lunch but first. I see a nerdy kid with big black thick glasses and a tie with shorts. I march over to him. " OK talk who are those guys hanging with Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako?" I ask. My bros come behind me looking at the kid. He pushed up his glasses. "The one with Kaoru is Mitch number one hottie in this school and captain on the soccer team. Momko has Michael second hottest and captain of the football team. Miyako has Mason who is third hottest and captain of the baseball team. They are all together boyfriend and girlfriend. " He explains. I nod "Ight then thanks" I say and walk away with my bros. "At least we know their names." Boomer says. I grit my teeth I want to be with Kaoru me not him me! "Lets go outside I don't feel like eating" Brick says. We nod and head outside I went towards a big tree and boomer and brick went somewhere else.

I sit down on a branch and see Kaoru sitting there with Mitch.

Kaoru P.O.V

I keep feeling Mitch's stare at me. "What?" I ask him confused. "Nothing just realized how lucky I am to have you" he says smiling. I sigh "Here is 15 dollars come back with whatever you want but buy me a mint chocolate chip ice-cream" I say as I take out 15 dollars from my pocket. "Thanks" he says and gets up with the money. But before he does he leans in and kisses me. I return the kiss and we broke apart. He hugged me and left "Be right back!" I hear him scream. I sigh he sure is one-of-a kind. I turn around to find a pair of forest green eyes staring at me. "What do you want Butch?" I ask with venom. He flinched. "I just wanted to tell you… I'm sorry."

"…."

"Kaoru?"

"…"

"Kaoru?"

" YOU COME BACK AND ALL YOU SAY IS SORRY? YOU COULD'VE ATLEAST TEXTED ME OR IM'ED ME THEN YOU COME BACK AND ALL YOU SAY IS SORRY? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I WASTED ON YOU? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU AND AIN'T NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING BACK WITH YOU! SO JUST LEAVE ME AND MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" I scream at him. He looks hurt well im glad. He put me through all that shit. If it wasn't for Mitch I would've committed suicide. Mitch was the one who stopped me then he confessed his feelings for me. But ain't there now way we are going back together.

"Kaoru-Chan trust me I tried everything you suggested. Myspace, facebook, letters, texting. All that shit but Him found out and had me under probation even house arrest for two months."

I turned away "that's not good enough" I say and start to walk away. Then he grabs my wrist and pulls me to him. Suddenly I feel a pair of lips on mines. They tasted like vanilla a taste I haven't tasted in 2 years. I tried to pull away but he was to strong I tried pulling on his hair but he wouldn't let go of me. I tried yelling but when I opened my mouth his tongue gained entrance. My eyes widened. His tongue was massaging mines as he explored my mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK KAORU?" Butch stops kissing me but before he does he gently bites my lower lip. " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR'E DOING KAORU?" Mitch yelled. "No Mitch this isn't what it looks like!" I yell. "WELL IT SURE DID LOOK LIKE IT WHERE I WAS AT!" he said as he stormed away but then looked back at me. "WE ARE OVER!" he yells. I feel my heart break again. "N-No Mitch please don't do this" I say. "I just did" he responds and walk away. I feel tears threating to fall out. I couldn't believe it Mitch Michelson broke up with me after the two best years of my life. I had to let out my anger somehow. I turn to look at Butch as a tear falls my my eye and runs down my cheek to the grass.

"Y-Y-YOU ASSHOLE!" I yell and charge towards him.


	4. friends?

Kaoro P.O.V

I charged at him full-speed. I punched him right on his left cheek.

~5 minutes later~

I have punched, kicked, and screamed at Butch for 5 minutes. Tears falling down while I did. He wasn't doing anything he was just taking it with this emotionless look in his eyes. Finally I sprinted to him then jogged then I just walked to him. Rubbing my eyes and I was pretty sure my eyes were red.i was punching his chest but he didn't flinch like my last punches.i was quietly sobbing when I rested my balled-fists on his chest. He grabbed me wrists and hugged me. " wh-why?" I asked him still sobbing. "Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"…I thought that would make up for all those lost years we could of spent together"

"Well you thought wrong! As usual! Why can't you just accept that I moved on and I am….WAS happy with Mitch! Until you did that crap! Why can't you see…"

He hugged me tighter. "I'm sorry Kaoru-Chan but just because YOU moved on doesn't mean I have.. I still love you Kaoru-Chan and if I didn't try to do something it shows that I don't care anymore and I don't want you to think that."

I stopped sobbing. "Butch…. We can still be friends just don't try anything and maybe we can start over.."

He smiled at that and said "Yeah I'd like that…you know what? Just so that I can prove I'll just be you friend…I'll…I'll try to get you and Mitch back together…" I smiled like crazy after he said that. "Really?" I asked him. "Yes…and I'm going to go find him right now so..later Kaoru-Chan." He left with a bit of sadness in his eye. I do feel terrible I mean…we really had a connection until he left…then Mitch came and yeah now im in this shit now. I giggled to myself. I have a really fucked up life.

!MIYAKO P.O.V!

Oh my GGGOOOOSSHHHH! My Boomer-Kun is back! Oh wait what about Mason? Oh darn! I knew I shouldn't of fallen for Mason. Not after that promise I made Boomer after he told me.

~FLASH BACK 2 YEARS AGO~

I was walking towards the park when I saw my Boomie. He looks depressed. I walk behind him and jump on his back. "HI BOOMIE!" I say. "AAHH! STALKER!" he says and turns around. " oh sorry Bubbly I thought you were a fan girl..hehe" he says and sweat drops. I smile and hug him. "So watcha been up to Boomie?" I ask him. There goes the depressed look again. "Whats wrong Boomie?" I ask again. "Bubbly sit down" he told me. I sat down on a nearby bench. "Well you see….Him found out about us dating and he doesn't like it… he plans to kill you and your friends and I think its better if we left…I don't want to leave but if it's for your safety" he explains. I had tears in my eyes. Boomie don't go!" I say and hug him, he hugs me back. " I'm sorry Bubbly but if I stay you will die" he says. I shake my head. "I rather leave you knowing your safe than stay knowing that if you die it will be my fault" he says and kisses the top of my head. "I rather die than have you leave!" I scream. "Bubbly make me a promise." I nod "anything!" the corners of his mouth slightly turn up. "Promise me..that no matter how long it takes me to come back promise me that you will wait for me…no relationships until I come back promise?" he asked me. I didn't hesitate "Of course!" I say and hug him while I sob.

"Thank you Bubbly but I have to pack..i love you"

I cry a little louder "I love you too Boomie" I whisper and kiss him full on the lips. He kisses back and we break apart. "This isn't the end Bubbly" he says and walks away. I count the steps that he takes 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8 and then he flies away not looking back. And now my favorite number is 8. And it will forever be.

~PRESENT DAY~

I can't believe I didn't keep my promise! I'm such a scum! I've always kept my word. "Miyako?" I snapped out of my day dream. "Yeah?" I look up to see Mason. "C'mon the periods over" I nod and went with him outside. "but im hungry!" he whined. I sighed playfully. "You can eat lunch but im not hungry so I'll stay out here ok?" I say. He nods and kisses the top of my head and runs inside to his lunch. I roll my eyes. 'we never hang out anymore' I think. I sat down on a tree branch. ' when was the last time we even did anything together without Kaoru, Momo and their boyfriends?' I thought 'like 5..3 months ago I think. Hhmm… we're drifting apart.' I think again. And now that Boomies back. I sighed this is too hard. I saw a blonde person sitting under me. "Hello" I say. The person looks up. Oh my gosh its Boomie. He smiles "Hello Bubbly" he responds. I nod. I come down and sit next to him. Wow this is awkward. "So… you and Mason huh?" I nod. "Awesome…" he says. "Yeah..so um..about the promise I didn-" I started. He raised a hand to silence me. " It's ok Bubbly I didn't really keep the promise either" he said. I felt a little ache in my heart. "Oh..um that's great I mean its great that we weren't lonely while we were um..apart.."

"yeah" he responds.

"SO…if you don't mind me asking who was this lucky girl?"

He blushed "Promise you won't get mad?" he asks holding out his pinky.

I smiled we always do that when we are about to promise something I locked my pinky with his. "Yes I promise"

He smiled. "Brat" he said. I cringed. My Boomie dated that slut? **Hes not really YOUR Boomie anymore** oh shut up conscience!** Just saying the truth!** Whatever go away!** Ok!**

"oh..thats great!" I say but on the inside im screaming ' WHAT THE FLIP MIYAKO! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT'S GREAT BOOMIE! HE WAS YOUR MAN AND HE IS STILL YOUR FRIEND DON'T LET YOUR FRIENDS DATE SLUTS IN SAFTEY OF THEIR VIRGINITY!'

He smiles. "good I thought you would freak out" I shook my head "Never I support your decisions"

"That's good"

"SO…Boomie we are still friends right?"

He hesitated "yeah of course!" I smiled "AWESOME!"

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG

BBBBRRRIINNNGGG

BBBRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG

"Well I guess we should get to class" Boomie said and got up. He extended his hand for me which I gladly took. "Hey Blue" Mason said and grabbed me from behind. He spun me around and kissed me which I kissed back. I guess Boomie got uncomfortable because he left with a scowl on hid face walking towards the school. I wanted to tell Mason that we are going to be late for class but when I opened my mouth his tongue charged in. I pushed him back. "Mason we are going to be late!" I say and I sprinted into the school. "Sorry!" he yelled as we ran in. I noticed him staring at Kaoru the way he looks at me when I wore a bikini at the beach. I must just be imagining things.

~MOMOKO P.O.V~

NNOO! Bricks back. What if Michael gets jealous? Sshhiittt! "pst..Momoko pay attention!"i heard Michael whisper to me. I looked back at him and smiled " I don't have any money with me right now!" I whisper back holding back my giggle. Ha ha I made a funny! I heard Michael trying to hold back his laughter. He smiled back at me and we payed attention. Well he did I already taught this to my self in 7th grade. I saw a note hit my desk. It read

Hey Momo miss me?

From Brick

I sighed. I was bored so I wrote back 'what are you doing back here?'

I tossed the note back and heres how the conversation went.

Brick: to get back the girls we love

Momo: well maybe those girls don't 'love' you anymore

Brick: how would you know?

Momo:cause they have loving boyfriends

Brick: well then what if I say Blue's guy staring at Kaoru like a piece of meat?

Momo: what do you mean staring at Kaoru?

Brick: that doesn't matter right now but if we can't get back the girls we love how about we be friends like we use to be?

Momo: I think those girls would want nothing more.

Brick: agreed so thanks friend for listening to me

Momo: likewise now stop throwing this piece of crap I think sensei is on to us.

Brick: ok bye friend! :D

**I hope this was worth the wait! Sorry I havn't beem upoalding but school is out so ill have more time to write! Was this a good chapter? Tell me in your review! :) **


	5. Cheaters? Oo

Butch P.O.V

I was about to go look for Mitch when the fucking bell rang. 'I'll look for him later' I thought and looked at my schedule Math with room 134. I walked to class and saw that Kaoru was sitting by a window. I might as well sit net to her since she is the only person I know in this dumb shit class. I sat on her right I noticed her tears were dried and her eyes were closed. She is probably daydreaming. She used to always do that in school. "Ok class have a seat today we will be learning Fractions." Ms. Williams said.

Ugh school is so boring. I remember when it used to be fun, how was it fun? All I remember is me and Kaoru-Chan always together laughing telling jokes and messing with the teachers. Oh…I remember now Kaoru-Chan always made it fun if only we didn't leave we would still be together. We heard stactic coming from the P.A(public announcements) "Attention students attention, we will be having a talent show on Friday auditions will be tomorrow at 4 please be prepared and the first place winner or winners will get a day off from school, 50 dollars in cash, and a trophy with their names engraved on it. That is all and have a wonderful day here at Pokey Oaks Highschool."

I saw Kaoru's eyes open and the corners of her mouth forming a small smile. Ms. Williams turned her back and wrote some fractions on the board.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

The sound came from Kaoru-Chan's belt. I noticed a small writing on the belt that said ' forever and always' she still has that? I wrote that when we first transformed together and she said she was going to wash it off when we get to the lab…. She never did. Kaoru raised her hand " sensei! My stomach just ate my lungs! I will go to the nurse!" she yelled and stood up. I raised my hand too and smirked at her "I will escort her!" I yelled and grabbed Kaoru's wrist then dragged her to the roof top.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" I smirk. She scowls then smirks " you can't even transform! You don't have your watch!" my turn to smirk. "My dear confused Kaoru you are wrong" then I show her my green watch. She frowns then Momoko, Miyako, Brick, and Boomer run up to us. " Let's Go!" Momoko yells and they girls wave a hand across their belts. I watched them transform well mostly Kaoru.

"Hyper Blossom!"

Rolling Bubbles!"

Powered Buttercup!"

"Powerpuff girls Z!" they shout. Our turn. We turn our watches clockwise.

"Smashing Brick!"

"Twisting Boomer!"

"Fury Butch!"

"Rowdyruff boys Z!" we shout. I looked at Kaoru or Buttercup she was fiddling with her skirt as the wind was blowing through it exposing her thighs. I whistled and Kaoru looked at me with a glare on her face with a hint of red. Momoko or Blossom opened her compact "What is it Professor?" she asked. "Gang Green Gang painting the town green!" he yelled. Kaoru shrugged. "Greens a good color don'tcha think?" she asked. "Its alright but on the town? I think it looks awful!" Miyako or Bubbles said. Kaoru Glared at her "SO greens awful now?" she asked poking Miyako with her finger. "I'm not saying that its ju-" she got cut off by Momoko. "Shut up and lets go!" they nodded.

They flew but didn't they remember that when we were fighting together that we always went first because they have skirts and no shorts under so we could see their under wear now. We laughed so hard the girls turned. "What now? We have to go!" Kaoru said. " Do-don't you remember why WE always went first?" Boomer asked and winked. They all blushed..HARD. "Theres no time for that remember the town~!" Miyako screamed still red. Oh that was a sight seeing Kaoru's underwear XD. We nodded and flew off we were side by side now.

We stopped when we saw the Gang Green Gang spray painting the buildings. Kaoru's face cringed. "THAT'S AN AWFUL SHADE OF GREEN!" she screamed. And it really was! "Brick and me get Grubber and Lil' Arturo, Bubbles and Boomer get Big Billy and Snake, Buttercup and Butch get Ace!" Momoko commanded. We nodded and flew towards our targets.

' whoa Ace has gotten..how do you say.. he actually has muscles now!'. "Hey long time no see kids" he said. "Not long enough" Kaoru said. "Yeah we should really catch up Buttercup how bout we talk bout it over dinner?" he said and took his shades then winked at her. Eeww that's disgusting he is like 25 years old and hes hitting on a 18- year old! "In your dreams and in her nightmares" I said stepping in. I saw Kaoru smile a bit. "No Butch he is right lets go to dinner ill order him a knuckle sandwich!" she said and Punched Ace in the face. Ha I'm a poet now.

"Aw that hurt kid! Why not go easy on me? After all those days we spent together" he said. "That was the past!" she screamed. Th-They dated? Where was I when this happened? She never mentioned any Ace in her past! Was she cheating? No Kaoru would never! Unless Buttercup has? AH! Im so fucking confused! "Buttercup? Were yo-you cheating on me?" I asked her. She looked away and punched Ace in the face again and kicked him where a guy should never be kicked. He grunted in pain and fell to his knees. "Y-Yes Butch she did" he said as the police carried him and his Gang away.

CRACK. What was that? It was somewhere in my stomach the same feeling I had when I left Kaoru-Chan. "Good job now let's go back before the teachers get suspicious." Blossom said. We flew towards the school roof and got back to our normal selves. Kaoru would'nt look at me or talk to me. 'did she really cheat on me?' but it doesn't matter anymore cause we ain't dating anymore right? Yeah but I still gotta know…

We got back to our classes and when we entered.

BBRRRIINNNGGGG

BBBRRRIIINNGGG

BBBRRRIINNGGG

"OK class you can go home now remember do pages 50-52 for homework! Alright? ALRIGHT?" "alright " the class responded. "Godd see ya tomorrow."

We left her classroom and went to our lockers. The halls were empty by the time I got out. I saw Kaoru-Chan at her locker. She looks depressed. I walked over to her. "We need to talk"I said. She looked at me " what bout?" she asked. I swallowed. "About Ace and us" I said. She scowled "What 'us'?" she asked.

"About the old us! Was it true what Ace said about you cheating on me while we were together!" I screamed at her and put my hands on her shoulders with a tight grip. She winced. I got closer so that our noses were touching. "I need to know" I say. I was so close that our lips almost touched when I spoke. She still won't talk. I did what I had to do to get the answer outta her. I kissed her for the second time today. But this kiss was different.

She kissed back! I let go of her shoulders and hugged her. She put her arms around my neck. She broke off the kiss. "YES! Ok yes I cheated!" she admitted and a little tear running down her cheek. I was shocked she cheated?..on..m-me?...


	6. you hav eplaining to do!

Butch P.O.V

She…she cheated on me? How? the Kaoru-Chan I know would never cheat! I froze with Kaoru-Chan silently weeping in my arms. "Le-Let me explain Butcher." She said. Butcher that was her nickname for me. "Hurry" I growled at her. She flinched. "Well you see..its better if the professor explains it to you." She said and took my hand and led me outside. Brick, Momoko, Miyako, and Boomer were there. "Are you going to the lab?" Brick asked Momoko. She nodded. "But whenever we bring guest we go to the candy chop and they buy me a whole bunch of sweets!" Momoko said while putting each of her hands on each of her cheeks. We heard Miyako and Kaoru sigh. "Don't believe her Brick she does that with every guest we bring and they always do it, but since you're our friends I'll let ya in on the secret." Kaoru said. Brick sighed "Good I don't have any more money" he said and sweat dropped.

" Are we going or not?" Miyako said. We nodded. We walked to the lab. What does she mean 'its better if the professor explains it to you?' curiosity killed the cat. But the difference is that its literally KILLING ME! I HAVE TO KNOW! Oh sorry almost lost my cool there.

Kaoru opened the lab door. "Hello girls how was school?" the professor said and turned around. "Holy Shi…shizznet." He screamed noticing Ken was beside him. "What?" I asked him smirking. "Wh-what are they doing here?" he asked the girls. "Relax old man they just came back to win us back but since we have boyfriend they are now our friends." Kaoru said. I snickered haha old man XD. No wait im mad at her!

"Oh well…if that's the case…welcome!" he said. Brick smirked, Boomer smiled and I just stared. "What a freak." I thought. "Well anyways girls you have other guests.." Professor said and led the girls to the living room. What other 'guests'? I thought. Then there they were the terrible three. Mitch. Mason. And Michael.

The color from the girls faces drained. They were pale and wide-eyed. "Sup baby" Mason said and hugged Miyako. I saw Boomer glare at him. "hey hot stuff" Michael said and kissed Momoko in front of Brick. I saw Brick grit his teeth and ball his fists. Brick gone beast mode.

Me and Kaoru stared at Mitch. "Hello cheater." Mitch said and glared at Kaoru. "Mitch if you let me explain-" she started. Mitch cut her off "No you let me explain I thought you really like me fuck maybe even love me but then Butch came in and you just couldn't control yourself huh?" he said and glared at her. I swear I say Kaoru's eyes turn from green to black. "Mitch…follow me" she said and grabbed him from the wrists. "What the fuck? Let me go you whore!" he said and struggled to get free.

Everyone just stared at them with jaws dropped and wide eyes. "Well how about we all go to the park? It's a beautiful day outside!" Miyako said. "I agree" Boomer said. Momoko and Brick nodded. "Mason what about you?" Miyako asked. "Huh? Oh um yeah sure whatever let's go." He said and I noticed him staring at Momoko.

"Butch what about you?" she asked me. "Nah I think I'll chill here 'till Kaoru comes out" I said. "Alright then" Momoko said and they walked out the lab.

I turn to the professor. "Hey can you explain something to me?" I ask him. "Um.. sure Butch whats on your mind?" he says. "Well…you see how me and Kaoru used to date?" I said. He nodded. "Well when we were fighting the Gang Green Gang she said that she and Ace used to date to. And she confessed that she was cheating on me with Ace then she told me you would explain why she did it." I told him and took a breath.

He sweat dropped. "Well Butch she confessed that she was cheating but she doesn't remember it." He said. What? "I'm confused whaddaya mean?" I told him. He sighed "Crap this is hard. Um…" he said. Then Kaoru-Chan came in with Mitch. Mitch's arm around her shoulder. I'm guessing they are together now. If only Mitch knew what a slut Kaoru-Chan is.

When Kaoru saw me and the professor she froze and told Mitch "You can go know Mitch see ya tomorrow." Mitch nodded and kissed her cheek and walked outta the lab. What the fuck is going on? I asked myself.

Kaoru P.O.V (when she dragged Mitch in the living room)

HOW DARE THAT MOTHERFUCKER CALL ME THAT IF ONLY HE WOULD LET ME EXPLAIN BUT NO HE HAS TOO MUCH GODDAM PRIDE!

I made Mitch sit down on a couch. He refused to look at me. "Mitch if you really want to know what happened at school at the tree I suggest you turn the fuck around and look at me!" I told him. He turned but with his eyes closed. "Your such a child!" I say and sigh. "Mitch… when you left Butch found me and he apologized for leaving me and I said that it doesn't matter anymore because I hav-had you." I say Mitch opened one eye. Good im making progresses,

"HE kissed me thinking that it would make things all better Mitch…HE kissed me..HE! HE DID IT!" I told him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. Then he said the two magic words. "I'm sorry". I smiled and he kissed me. But it was a quick peck. I smiled. "Does this mean we are back together?" he asked, I nodded. "awesome!" he said. I laughed and we walked out of the living room. We saw Butch and the professor. Crap he must of asked him about the Ace and the cheating shit. "You can go Mitch see ya tomorrow." Mitch nodded and kissed my cheek then walked out of the lab.

"are you explaining it to him?" I ask. He nodded. I sigh "well I might as well tell you…."

**~~Flashback~~ 2 years and 4 months ago!**

**I was walking home when I took a wrong turn. "oh well I can take care of myself anyways." I muttered to myself. I noticed I was walking by Mojo's place. He probably won't do anything. He hasn't done any crime for a while. Or so I thought. I walked by his place when he pounced on my outta nowhere! "what the fuck man?" I scream into his ear. "AAHH! Mojo! That hurt Mojo!" he said. "Wimp" I say and start to run away. "Buttercup wait Mojo!" I hear him scream. I froze "how do you know?" I scream back. He smirks "I have my connections Mojo" he said and smirked. "you asshole" I said and charged at him. When I was about to connect my fist with his jaw he pulled out somekind of a gun. I stopped and stared at it "What the fuck is that piece of shit?" I ask. He didn't respond back he pulled a trigger and when it hit me I transformed into buttercup but there was something different. "How are you feeling Kaoru Mojo?" he asks me. "Who the fuck is Kaoru? And why the fuck are you talking! Crazy crack head monkey im outta here!" I say and fly away. I didn't know my real form. **

**Whenever I'm buttercup I don't remember Kaoru and when im Kaoru I don't remember what buttercup does. So anyways… I flew to an alley and saw a group of five green colored guys. The Gang Green Gang. But I didn't know who they were so 'buttercup' found Ace attractive. I stepped towards them when I heard Ace say "oh look its Buttercup". Then I started flirting with him and he flirted back.**

**By the next hour he was my boyfriend. Then I was flying around without a care in the world when I landed in front of my house, "this looks familiar" I say. Suddenly I transformed back into Kaoru. But I didn't remember what buttercup did.**

**The next day the professor checked me out and found that I was hit with a personality gun. It changes you into another person but your current form doesn't know about your true form. And the professor took months to figure out a reverse thing. That's why I wouldn't transform with you guys or kick monster's asses anymore. Because if I did I would go find Ace and you would be heartbroken. I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want you to worry. Then the professor finally found a cure and I broke it off with Ace.**

!end of flashback!

I looked at Butch. He was wide-eyed and his jaw was hitting the floor! The professor nodded and went into the kitchen. "so..Butch are you still mad at me?" I ask him. "Whoa that's a lot of deep shit" he says. I nod. "Ok Kaoru-Chan I'm not mad anymore but I still love you." I frown. "Butch I'm back with Mitch." I say to him. He frowns "We are still friends right?" he askes me. I nod. "Yup just like old times!" I say and smile. He smiles back. "Yeah so I guess we should go home now huh?" he says. "Yeah see ya tomorrow Butcher." He smiles "See ya Kaoru" he says and we both walk out of the lab.

I walked home. And when I did first thing I did… go to my room and sleep! That's one hell of a day. I can't wait till tomorrow….


	7. the breakup! dun dun dun!

MIYAKO P.O.V (at the park)

I wonder what happened to Mitch, Kaoru, And Butch. Oh well she will probably tell us tomorrow. Anyways we are here at the park with our boyfriends and friends. But I don't like the way Mason was staring at Momoko and some other friends that we saw walking by. He looks at them with lust and hunger.

He hardly talks to me heck he barley kisses me we only make-out. Now that Boomer is back, and Mason doesn't look like he likes me, and Boomer still has feelings for me. This is way too much stress.

"I'll be right back" Mason said and he walked to the public restroom. "So… Brick why did Momoko break up with you? Too protective? Too jealous?" Michael said and smirked. Brick grit his teeth. Momoko looked worried. "Um..actually Michael he broke up with me.." Momoko said. I can tell that Brick and Momoko are uncomfortable talking about this. Michael looked surprised. "Wow Brick must have been a crackhead to dump Momoko.." I heard Michael mutter. Brick looked like he was going to punch something. Or someone! "Its personal why Brick dumped me Michael and its none of your concern." Momoko said. Michael glared at her. " it is too Momoko!" Michael defended. Now they were both glaring at each other.

"Where is Boomer?" I asked. Where is he? He was right next to me. I looked towards the public restroom and saw Boomer and Mason glaring the hell outta each other. Oh sorry for my language. But their glare towards each other was intense.

"Well its getting late and we have school tomorrow." Momoko said not once taking a break from glaring at Michael. "yeah we should get home see you guys tomorrow" I say and walk towards my home. "Mind if I walk with you?" Boomer said jogging to catch up with me. "Not at all" I say. We reach my home and we walk upstairs to my room. "Nice room" he commented. "thank you" I say and blush. It was painted baby blue and my bed was at the far right corner with a desk next to it. My blue bean bag chair was in front of my TV and a little drawer with my clothes in it.

"So….Miyako we gotta talk…" Boomer said in a serious voice. "um..ok whats up?" I tell him. "Well..remember when Mason went to the public restroom?" he asked. I nodded. "Well..i didn't really trust him so I followed him.." he said. Why doesn't Boomie trust Mason? "continue" I told him curiosity taking the best of me. "Well..i found him um,,, cheating.. on you..with about 3 different girls" he said. My eye twitched. That sick son of a- "Miyako are you alright?" he asked me with concern. "Y-you have no proof" i defended Mason. He slowly nodded and took out his phone and scrolled through something. He showed me the screen

There was Mason making out with a blonde with green eyes. another was a redhead with brown eyes. and the last one was a brown haired girl with blue eyes. oh my gosh that son a bitch. Excuse me for my language. What the fuck he goes and cheats on me with 3 girls? Who the fuck does that!"Miyako calm down!" Boomer told me and gripped my shoulders. "I-I can't believe that sick son of a bitch did this to me!"I yelled. "Miyako the best thing you can do right now is feel this through and think out what your'e going to do next" he tells me. I nod. Anyways Boomer stands up and walks out my door and lets himself outside. "No dude she doesn't wonna talk to you" I heard Boomer say. "Why not? I know her better she is MY girlfriend even though you wish she was YOURS" I heard another voice say it sounds like Mason.

"I know her better than you ever will" Boomer fires back.

"Correction you KNEW her better but not anymore you guys aren't together anymore you guys can't hangout anymore you guys cant see each other anymore you guys can't do anything together anymore!"

"says who?"

PUNCH what was that? I ran downstairs to find a lamp knocked over and Boomer on the floor with a bruised cheek. "MASON!" I yell. He looks at me "Whatever" He said. I led Boomer out. "Mason what the flip is wrong with you?" I yell at him.

"Don't yell at me!" he yells back.

"I have every right to yell at you!"

"What rights?"

"you cheated on me!"

He didn't say anything. "Miyako…." He said. I cut him off "No Mason we are through and get out of my house!" I yell at him through my tears. He walks away but before he does he takes off his shirt. What the flip? It shows his 6-pack. "I know you'll miss this! Well too bad you ain't getting nothing!" he yelled and walked away. Then he knocked the picture he hung on the wall. And he stepped on it. It was a picture of us on our first date.

What a loser I thought.

THE NEXT DAY ~KAORU P.O.V~

Well me and Mitch are finally together again. I heard Miyako broke up with Mason. Good thing she sid,I saw him making out with 3 girls! I was walking to school. I saw the school sign up for the talent show tomorrow

Momoko and Michael

Brick

Miyako

Boomer

Butch

Mitch and Kaoru

What? I guess Mitch signed us up. Oh well if its with him I guess its alright. What? Butch is singing? Oh that would be a sight!

BBBRRRIINNNGGG

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG

BBRRRIINNNGG

Oh shit I'm gonna be late! I ran to my class. I saw the others sitting down.


	8. auditions

Thx for reviewing :D

**Buttercupxbutchforever: the rrbz and ppgz will start out as friends and in the end we will see how their relationship goes :) Mason was looking at Momoko because he finds her attractive and same with Kaoru.**

**On with the story! :DD**

Kaoru P.O.V

" Ok students the principal wanted me to inform you that auditions for the talent show will be today afterschool at 4:00 sharp." announced.

'I wonder what song me and Mitch will perform' I thought. Mitch was on my right and Butch was on my left. Mason was on Miyako's right and Boomer was on her left. Michael was on Momoko's right and Brick was on her left. I started spacing out.

"Oh well students I have to go sort out some files. I'll be right back, no talking." The teacher said.

Ppshh yeah right does this teacher even know us? When an adult says 'no talking' that just makes the students talk even more!

Lets see what to think about. The talent show. "hey Mitch" I say. He turns. "yeah?"

"you signed us up for the talent show?"

He sweat drops "yeah, is that a problem?"

"no, just making sure."

"what song do you want to sing?"

"um….."

"Lets decide later?"

I nod.

I turn to Butch. "Hey Butch your going to sing in the talent show?" I ask him. "yeah might as well try something new." He said. I smile. He smiles back.

Butch P.O.V

This friends thing is killing me I want to be more than friends! But if 'just friends' is what Kaoru wants, I'll try. But if there is a chance that they do break up… I'll comfort her. Brick and Boomer want to be more than friends with them. You could easily tell.

At the talent show im going to make it clear to her that im just going to be her friend. Even though I don't want that… "Ok students im back!" the teacher said as she walked in.

~ I HOUR LATER~

"ok students you are dismissed". Everyone got up and went to their lockers. Mitch and Kaoru…. It doesn't sound right. Butch and Kaoru… it has a nice ring to it.

~TIME SKIP 4:00~

Me, Kaoru, Mitch, Michael, Momoko, Brick, Boomer and Miyako were walking to the auditorium. We saw about 20 kids there. "alright will a Angel come up here?" the principal said. Some random kid went up there. "Now what piece of song will you be singing for us?" the principal said. Angel said something and started singing. She was alright. But not good enough because the principal called 'next'. Poor kid.

"Kaoru and Mitch please come up here" she called. Kaoru and Mitch went up to the stage. "What piece of song will you be singing for us today?" she asked. Kaoru and Mitch whispered something. "we will be singing words I never said" Kaoru responded. Mitch nodded, The principal pressed a button on the CD player.

**Bold is Kaoru **_italic is Mitch_

**Its so loud inside my head with words that I should have said**

**As I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said.**

**I can't take back the words I never said.**

_I really think the war on terror is a bunch of bullshit just a poor_

_Excuse for you to use up all your bullet. How much money does it take_

_To really make a full clip 9/11 building 7 did they really pull it?_

_Uhh, and a bunch of other cover ups your childs future was the first to go with_

_Budget cuts if you think that hurts then wait here comes the upper-cut the school_

_Was garbage on the first place,that's on the up and up keep you at the bottom but tease_

_You with the upper crust. You get it then they move it so you never keeping up enough __If you turn_ _on TV_ _all you see's a bunch of what the fucks?__Dude is dating so and_

_so Blabbering bout such and such__And that ain't Jersey Shore _

_Homie that's the news__and these the same people supposedely tellin' us the truth._

The principal raised a hand telling them to stop. She clapped. "your in! next!" she were good. "Butch your next!" she yelled. Crap that's me. "I'll be singing all I do is win." I said. She nodded and played the track.

**All I do is win win win no matter what got money on my mind I can never get enough**

**and every time I step up in the building everybody's hands go up! And**

**they stay there!(yeah) and they say yeah(yeah) and they stay there(yeah)**

**up down! Up down! Up down! Cause all I do is win win win and if you going in put your hands in the air and make them stay there! **

The principal raised her hand smiling like an idiot. "that was amazing! Your in !" I smirked. I know I'm awesome.

"next is BOOMER get up here!" Boomer went up and said he was going to sing dynamite.

**I came to dance dance dance dance I hit the floor cause that's my**

**Plans plans plans plans I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands**

**Give my some space for both my hands hands hands hands cause it goes on**

**And on and on and it goes on and on and on I throw my hands up in the air **

**sometimes saying heyy ohh gotta let go. I wonna celebrate and live my life saying ehh **

**ohh baby lets go! Cuz we gon rock this club! We gon go all night we gon light it up**

**like its dynamite! Cuz I told you once now I told you twice you gon light**

**it up like its dynamite!**

"even better! Your in!" Boomer smiled and got off stage. EVEN BETTER? Uhh -_- "Miyako! Get up here!" she is singing look at us now baby.

**For all the times that we, we ever were to be look at us baby look at us now**

**For everyday that I should have you by my side we'll make it baby**

**Look at us now for everynight I pray I know that you will stay look**

**At us baby look at us now remembering the time our love**

**Was not so fine we made it baby look at us now baby look at us…evrybody believed we would never be look at us up above we are so in love**

**Evryday in your arms baby can't go wrong we are strong look at us now..**

"Amazing! You are so in!" Miyako beamed and walked off. "Next is Brick get up here and don't dissapoint!" Brick walked up and said he will be singing bloody war,

**We hear the word now we know just what your thinking you**

**Want us dead now** **you want to see us sinking we have no choice now this is the game you've chosen**

**My click is killa just like the dank im smoking. Its time for action time for retaliation**

**You aint a real g been watching too much jason. I ball my fists around clips may you sleep**

**In peace with the fish yous a how and in the pain you be a bitch using red M&M's**

**For lipstick. They want to go to bloody war are you sure you want to take me to war they want to go to bloody war are you sure you want to take me to war?**

"so much talent in this school! Your in!" Brick smirked. "Momoko and Michael get up here!" they will be singing E.T

**Bold Momoko **_italic Michael_

_I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways im tryin to bath my ape in your milky way-ay _

_Im a legend im irrevlent I be reverand I be so fa-ar-ar-ar up we don't give a_

_Fu-fu-fuck welcome to the danger zone step in to the fantasy you are now_

_Invited to the other side of sanity they calling me a alien a big headed astronaut_

_Maybe its because your boy yeezy get ass a lot_

**Your so hypnotizing could you be the devil could you be a angel your touch magnetizing.**

**feels like I am floating leaves my body glowing. They say be afraid. Your not**

**like the others futuristic lover different DNA they don't understand you**

**your from a whole nother world a different dimension you open my eyes and im ready to go lead me into the light…**

"**AMAZING! Your in!"** now I guess we wait until the show.


	9. talent show prt1

Kaoru P.O.V~

Never would of thought that I would be in the talent show. What I can't believe is that BUTCH CAN SING! Never thought that would happen…

Anyways…we are heading home and when I mean we I mean Brick, Boomer, Butch, Me, Miyako, and Momoko. And when I mean home I mean the lab."So..Momoko what song are you and Michael gonna sing?" I ask her as we reach the lab. She shrugs "we are still discussing it..what about you and Mitch?" she asked me. I noticed Butch flinch a bit.

"still not sure.. Miyako?" I ask her. She shrugs I turn to the RRBZ they shrug. As in they don't know what to sing either. I nod.

TIME SKIP! THE TALENT SHOW FRIDAY AT 4:30~~

We entered the school. The RRBZ and PPGZ with Mitch and Michael. Its funny… Mason actually moved to the U.S.A. weird since he and Miyako broke up after his parents decided to move. Miyako wasn't sad at all..well yeah she is.

She told us that she missed Mason but she wants him to know that she's alright. I feel bad for her. She shouldn't miss that perverted manwhore.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome Michael and Momoko to the stage!" the principal announced. We were backstage but there was a camera so we could see how they are performing.

"We will be singing umbrella" they said together.

**Bold is Momoko **_italic is Michael. __Underline is both_

**You had my heart and we'll never be worlds apart maybe in magazines**

**But you'll still be my star baby cause in the dark u can't see shiny cars**

**And that's when you need me there with you I'll always share..because! ****When the shine we'll shine together told you I'll be here **

**Forever said I'll always be your friend, took an oath imma stick it out**

**Till the end now that its raining more than ever know that**

**We still have each other you can stand under my umbrella you can stand under**

**My umbrella-ella-ella eh eh eh(3x)**

_You becoming a dream to me a fairy tale can ever compare an image_

_To my memory girl I asked you to be my queen a vision on a magazine_

_That's when I'll be there its something we both share because! When the sun shine We'll shine together you know I'll be here forever although its a lot of rain Outside girl its getting late you can stay tonight but you can dip out _

_Anytime whenever I can call a car im not trying to stress ya out Im looking for the one with the glass slipper baby girl you can be my Cinderella_

_Ella-ella eh eh eh(4x) you can run into my arms_** its ok don't be alarmed**

Come into me **theres no distance in between our love **_so gon and_

_Say my name _some more **ill be more you need and mmoorree **because!

**When the shine we'll shine together told you I'll be here **

**Forever said I'll always be your friend, took an oath imma stick it out till the end**

_but you can dip out_

_Anytime whenever I can call a car im not trying to stress ya out _

_Im looking for the one with the glass slipper baby girl you can be my Cinderella Ella-ella eh eh eh _**Under my umbrella-ella-ella eh eh eh(2x) **

Everyone cheered. Damn that's loud! "they were awesome together!" I said. "Yeah" Miyako agreed. "As Momoko's friend I say she was…amazing but her partner was a bit off-key.." Brick said I smirked "Its ok 'Bricky' your next anyways." I said. The principal called his name and he started singing. Damn hes good too!

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>Who she come back? No one knows.  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.<p>

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
>Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.<br>I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
>And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.<br>Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
>Cuz I can still feel it in the air.<br>See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.

My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.  
>She left me, I'm tied.<br>Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.  
>I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.<br>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.<br>So I travel back, down that road.  
>Who she come back? No one knows.<br>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
>Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.<br>And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
>Oh I miss her when will I learn?<br>Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
>Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.<br>Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
>And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.<br>But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
>Cuz I was wrong.<br>And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>Who she come back? No one knows.  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.<p>

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.<br>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
>I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.<br>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.<br>I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>Who she come back? No one knows.  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.<p>

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>Who she come back? No one knows.  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.<p>

The song ended. "BRICK! You never told me you could sing!" Momoko yelled. "Well…I can sing" he replied back. "That was an awesome song its my favorite you know!" she said. Brick smiled. Is she dense? Duh! He dedicated that song to her! Whatever oh its Miyako's turn! "Please welcome our next singer Miyako!" Miyako walked to the stage. She is gonna sing makeup smeared eyes.

**Left your t-shirt in my room..still smells of you.. and the picture**

**You hung on the door..lay smashed picture perfect**

**It explains now clearly nothing left but a memory ****We only made out you never kissed me that's how I learned to hold back feeling**

**Wait..please don't go..i won't stay all these words on replay I'm okay**

**It's alright good to know that your fine.. pretending everything is**

**Right to make it better I'll hide my make-up smeared eyes to show that I tried**

**Somehow you have managed under my skin more than anyone**

**Ever did and if every hole makes a scar and every scar marks its place then **

**I will never live freely without your trace..and it'll never be fair I wrote**

**My songs for you and you never even cared. So I'll forget you**

**I'll wash your t-shirt and kill the pillow and cut you out of**

**Pictures wait please don't go I won't stay all these words on replay **

**I'm ok its alright good to know that your fine pretending**

**Everything is right to make it better I'll hide my make-up**

**Smeared eyes…and this drama filled fest is all my fault**

**I guess but you told me pretending's for the best. And I held out as far as I could go**

**Do you miss me? I'd really like to know, that your left with a feeling**

**I let go, your left with a feeling I let go! You are just a feeling I let go! **

Once again clapping like hell that hurts my fucking ears! "For mason?" I asked her as she wiped a small tear off her cheek. She nodded and sobbed quietly."Its ok Miyako that asshole doesn't deserve your love" I said. Boomer came and hugged her. I heard the principal call his name. "Boomer your up" he nodded and gave Miyako a thumbs up sign. She smiled slightly. "Sup im Boomer and I'll be singing Nothing on you dedicated to a special friend of mine" he said. I smirked he means Miyako.

_Beautiful girls all over the world  
>I could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>They got nothing on you baby  
>Nothing on you baby<br>They might say hi and I might say hey  
>But you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>Cos they got nothing on you baby  
>Nothing on you baby<em>

Not not not nothing on you babe  
>Not not nothing on you<br>I know you feel where i'm coming from  
>Regardless of the things in my past that i've done<br>Most of really was for the hell of the fun  
>On the carousel so around I spun (spun)<br>With no directions just tryna get some (some)  
>Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)<br>This is how I lost more than I had ever won  
>And honestly I ended up with none<p>

There's no much nonsense  
>It's on my conscience<br>I'm thinking baby I should get it out  
>And I don't wanna sound redundant<br>But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
>(that you wanna know)<br>But never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)  
>Cos we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)<br>And all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go)

Beautiful girls all over the world  
>I could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>They got nothing on you baby  
>Nothing on you baby<br>They might say hi and I might say hey  
>But you shouldn't worry about what they say Cos they got nothing on you baby Nothing on you baby Not not not nothing on you babe<br>Not not nothing on you  
>Hands down there will never be another one<br>I been around and I never seen another one  
>Look at your style they ain't really got nothing on<br>And you out and you ain't got nothing on  
>Baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes<br>And you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
>You're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic<br>Stop.. now think about it

I've been to london, i've been to paris  
>Even went out there to tokyo<br>Back home down in georgia to new orleans  
>But you always still to show (still to show)<br>And just like that girl you got me fro (got me fro)  
>Like a nintendo 64 (64)<br>If you never knew well now you know (know, know, know)

Beautiful girls all over the world  
>I could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>They got nothing on you baby  
>Nothing on you baby<br>They might say hi and I might say hey  
>But you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>Cos they got nothing on you baby  
>Nothing on you baby<p>

Not not not nothing on you babe  
>Not not nothing on you<br>Everywhere I go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)  
>And no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sing (sing)<br>Weather a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
>No other girls in my brain and you the one to blame<p>

Beautiful girls all over the world  
>I could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>They got nothing on you baby  
>Nothing on you baby<br>They might say hi and I might say hey  
>But you shouldn't worry about what they say Cos they got nothing on you baby<br>Nothing on you baby..

All of the girls were screaming "BOOMIE BOOMIE IS IT ME? AM I THAT SPECIAL FRIEND?" and he told them the most nicest 'no' I've heard.


	10. talent show prt2

BUTCH P.O.V

"Boomie who was that special friend you dedicated that song to?" Miyako asked. Is she really that dense? Ugh Blondes these days**(A/N no offense to blondes out there :D )**. "It was for my friend that I love but she has gone out from a recent breakup and I don't think she is willing to date me so fast" boomer said frowning a bit. Miyako bit her bottom lip. "You can try!" she said. Boomer smiled "O.K I'll do it after the talent show' he says. She claps her hands "That's great! She is a lucky girl!" she says and walks away.

"Damn she is dense!" I said and laugh. "Boomer smacks my head. "What the fuck man?" he just walks away muttering. "Retarded brothers" or something like that. "Butch" I heard the principal call my name. I ran to the stage. " Ight the song imma be singing is called roll up." I say. The girls sigh dreamily at me. 'there are nothing compared to Kaoru' I thought.

This song is dedicated to Kaoru. No matter how much she wants to be friends..i'll try to accept that..

**Its your anniversy is'nt it  
>And your man aint acting right<br>So you packin' your Domiar luggage up callin' my cell phone, try and catch a flight  
>You know one thing straight, I'll be there girl whenever you call me<br>When you at home thats your man, soon as you land you say thats all me  
>But shit aint all g with him no more, you aint entertained<br>Since I meet you a couple months ago you aint been the same  
>Not sayin I'm the richest man alive but I'm in the game<br>As long as you keep it 100 Imma spend this change,**

**Whenever you need me  
>Whenever want me,<br>You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly  
>Don't care what your friends say, cause they dont know me<br>I can be your best friend, and you be my homie  
>I aint gonna flex, I'm not gonna front<br>You know if I ball, then we all gonna stunt  
>Send her my way, she aint gotta hold up<br>Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up  
>Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up<br>Whenever you call baby I roll up**

**I try to stay out your business  
>But on the real you're so obvious<br>And if you keep fitting me in your plans and fuckin up, your mans gonna catch onto us  
>That white sand surrouding us<br>He be handcuffing, he should work for them officers  
>If you rolling I got a spot where I can put you on this medical, and send you home doctored up<br>You wanna ride with me cause you say that he boring  
>Wake up you rollin' weed, cooking eggs in the morning<br>Aint scared to spend this money I'll make more of it  
>First you was in the sky now you say you in orbit<strong>

**Whenever you need me  
>Whenever want me,<br>You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly  
>Don't care what your friends say, cause they dont know me<br>I can be your best friend, and you be my homie  
>I aint gonna flex, I'm not gonna front<br>You know if I ball, then we all gonna stunt  
>Send her my way, she aint gotta hold up<br>Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up  
>Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up<br>Whenever you call baby I roll up**

**No matter where I am  
>No matter where you are<br>I'll be there when its over baby  
>Cause I was there from the start<br>No matter if I'm near  
>Don't matter if your far<br>All you do is pick the phone up lady  
>And I'll be there when you call<strong>

**Whenever you need me  
>Whenever want me,<br>You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly  
>Don't care what your friends say, cause they dont know me<br>I can be your best friend, and you be my homie  
>I aint gonna flex, I'm not gonna front<br>You know if I ball, then we all gonna stunt  
>Send her my way, she aint gotta hold up<br>Whenever you call baby I roll up**

**Whenever you need me  
>Whenever want me,<br>You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly  
>Don't care what your friends say, cause they dont know me<br>I can be your best friend, and you be my homie  
>I aint gonna flex, I'm not gonna front<br>You know if I ball, then we all gonna stunt  
>Send her my way, she aint gotta hold up<br>Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up  
>Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up<br>Whenever you call baby I roll up**

**I roll up, I roll up  
>Whenever you call baby I roll up<strong>

"Butch you were amazing!" I heard Kaoru say her emerald green eyes twinkling. I smirked "I know im awesome!" I said. She rolled her eyes "Conceited bastard" she muttered as she hugged me. "So..was that song dedicated to me?" she asked. I nodded. "So you are only my friend?" she said her voice slightly cracking with sadness. "I guess…yeah" I said. "For now" I said so low she couldn't hear me. "What was that?" she said glaring at me. 'Nothing.." I said. "Butch if-" "Kaoru c'mon were on!" Mitch said and dragged Kaoru on stage. Just like how he did to my love for Kaoru…

**Bold is Kaoru**_ Italic is Mitch_

**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
>When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard<br>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6<br>Like a G6, Like a G6  
>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6<strong>

_Gimme that Mo-Moet  
>Gimme that Cry-Crystal<br>Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild  
>Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop<br>Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop_

_(808) Hell Yeaa  
>Drink it up, drink-drink it up,<br>When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk  
>They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk<br>When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk_

**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
>When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard<br>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6<br>Like a G6, Like a G6  
>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6<strong>

_Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz  
>Girl i keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib<br>This is how we live, every single night  
>Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly<em>

_(808) Hell Yeaa  
>Drink it up, drink-drink it up,<br>When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk  
>They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk<br>When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk_

**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
>When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard<br>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6<br>Like a G6, Like a G6  
>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6<strong>

_Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up  
>Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up<br>(You can't Touch this)  
>Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up<br>Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up  
>(You can't Touch this)<br>Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up  
>Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up<em>

**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
>When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard<br>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6<br>Like a G6, Like a G6  
>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6<strong>

As usual she is amazing… "Ok! That was all our performances for tonight! We will wait a couple more minutes for the results from our judges" the principal said. "you were awesome Kaoru you to Mitch" I tell them. "Thanks" they said. " I'll be right back" Mitch said and kissed Kaoru's cheek making her blush. I remember when i used to do that. GGGRRR. "aye Butch you ight?" she asked me. "Peachy" I responded.

She frowned and hugged me. I looked down at her. She usually isn't a hugger. I hugged back. "it's killing me you know" I tell her. "Whats killing you?"

"Being your friend"

"well if you don't wonna be my friend then you should of said something!"

"Not like that! I really like you but you don't like me back"

"Butch…. I just don't know what to do… I think I like you but then I remember 2 years ago…and now im back with Mitch and hes awesome but hes no you..and..and I think I really love him…but I love you too!"

"Kaoru…whats important on who you love most"

"I don't know…"

"take your time no rush but remember I'm gonna fight for you."

And with that she said she wanted to get some air. "You know im going to fight for her too" I heard a voice behind me. "Mitch you know I'm not gonna fight fair" I growled at him. "im not gonna fight fair either" he barked. "let the best man win" I said. We shook hands. "Alright then"

**Was it good? Who do you think should win the talent show? Tell me in your reviews. Or in my poll hurry so I can write the next chapter :P**


	11. deep shizznet

BUTCH P.O.V

"Well the results are in! the winner for our Pokey Oaks highschool is.. Butch!" the principal said. What the fuck its me?

"YEAH BUTCH!"

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT BUTCH!"

People were cheering for me and some hoes were saying 'I wonna have your babies' I just smirked at that. As I got on stage the principal gave me a trophy with my name on it, 50 dollars. "And also has a day off from school!" the principal said. I smirked again.

"That concludes our pokey oaks high school talent show! Good night" the principal says.

"Aye Butch never thought you would win!" Kaoru said and hugged me. "You doubted me?" I asked pretending to sound hurt. She laughed. "SO how you gonna spend your day off from school?" I shrugged.

"maybe go to the beach…alone with no one beside me"

"I would come that's what friends do but I didn't win"

"ever heard of skipping?"

"yeah Miyako does it all the time when shes walking down the sidewalk!"

I rolled my eyes "I mean cutting"

"yeah Momoko does it when she shares her cakes!"

I rolled my eyes again "I mean do you want to skip school with me?"

"sure"

"Cool"

"congratulations Butch!" Miyako said. "good going bro" Brick said. "you were great Butch!" I was showered with compliments. I raised my hands to tell them stop. "Stop… I know im awesome!" I said and smirked. I heard sighs and I earned a hit on the head from Kaoru. I hit her back. She hit me back. I slapped her. She slapped me. Next thing you know we were slap fighting.

"Kaoru, Butch stop!" Brick and Momoko said. We didn't stop. Then Brick tackled me to the ground. Momoko did the same with Kaoru except that we both escaped their grab and we just laughed. "You hit like a girl Kaoru!"

"I am a girl whats your excuse?"

I scowled. "Hey Miyako can I ask you something?" Boomer said. "Of course Boomer"

"In private?"

Miyako nodded and They walked outside.

Me and Brick smirked as they walked off. "Wipe that smirk off your face" Kaoru said. I scowled at her.

BOOMER P.O.V

Here I go.

"So,,Miyako.. what are your feelings towards me?"

"I think you are a creative, fun, sweet, funny friend."

"what about if we were more than friends?"

"what do you mean?"

"Miyako will you go out with me?"

"…."

"Miyako?"

"SURE!"

"Really?"

"yeah unless your trying to talk me out of it"

"No no no no no no no, I do like you"

"Awesome"

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Did you dedicate that song to me?"

I nodded.

"How did you know that was my favorite song?"

"You're my girlfriend, of course I know what you like!"

"lets go back inside"

I held her hand and we walked inside. When we entered,Kaoru's and Momoko's jaw dropped."Miyako we need to talk to ya" Kaoru said gritting her teeth through her words. "ok" Miyako responded and let go of my hand,she walked over to them and they went backstage.

"one down two to go." Butch said. I smiled. "But who knows how long Momoko and Michael are going to be together" Brick said. "And Kaoru and Mitch they look as if they will never leave each other" Butch added. "Well maybe they just don't see the light yet, maybe they just felt alone when we left them, maybe they are blinded by love, mayb-" I said but what interrupted by Brick. "We get it Boomer"

They girls walked back in. they weren't looking at each other. "Boomer let's go" Miyako said. I held her hand and we walked to the park.

"OK what happened?" I asked her.

"well…"

~FLASHBACK WHEN THEY TOOK MIYAKO~

**When they took me they took me backstage,**

"**Miyako! What the fuck! You and Boomer" Kaoru screamed at me. I flinched. "Miyako! I thought that we were going to stick to our promise!" Momoko said. "What promise?" I asked them. "don't you remember? A day after the ruffs left we met up at my house and we made a promise that we weren't going to take them back! only friends nothing else! Don't you remember the pain that they gave us?"" Kaoru explained.**

**I shook my head. "Well..i love Boomer and you can't change my feelings towards him!" I yelled at them. They shook their heads. "Miyako…goodbye" they told me. I nodded and walked off.**

~FLASHBACK OVER~

"Whoa that's some heavy shi-…..shizznet" I told her. She nodded. "I lost my bestfriends" she said and cried into my chest. "shh..shh its ok sooner they will fall for Brick and Butch and we can go on triple dates like we used to!" I comforted her. "Li-like when we went to that restraunt and Butch and Kaoru were fighting over the last breadstick, and we got kicked out." She said laughing. I chuckled

"yes just like that"

Kaoru p.o.v

"Hey so Kaoru you wonna go to the movies on Monday?" Mitch asked me. I bit my lower lip. "Sorry Mitch I promised Butch I would spend a day with him" I told him. He twitched "um..Kaoru you're my Girlfriend and um…your going to spend time with him?" he asked. "Yeah Mitch, he is my best friend, best friends spend time with each other."

"oh..well when are you going?"

"Monday morning"

"theres school"

"skipping with him on his day off"

"bu-"

"Please Mitch tell the teachers I'm sick!"

"Kaoru tha-"

"PLEASE! You know I never beg not for anyone!"

"then how come your begging for Butch?"

"PLEASE! JUST ONE DAY!"

"….fine"

"You're the best" I say and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

MITCH P.O.V

That lil Baka he took Kaoru away from me. "told you I wasn't going to fight fair" I heard Butch say. "Yeah but shes my girlfriend"

"She is my best friend and ex we have a special connection"

"HAD a special connection"

"We still do"

"you better not pull any thing on her"

"she won't mind she knows I aint like that"

"….. she will never be yours!"

"she isn't some prize shes a human being,and humans can change their minds"

"Your right she can even change her mind about you…."

"whatever I can't wait for me and Kaoru's date"

"…"

I walked away. I will make her change her point of view on him….

**Make sure to review and read my new story 'the horror of love' it's a KaoruxButch :D**


	12. MEMORIES

Kaoru P.O.V

i woke up and walked to my restroom. i brushed my teeth and hair. i put on some eyeliner and mint lipgloss. i went to my closet and picked out a green shirt saying 'not in the mood' with jeans and black converse.

"morning Kaoru"

"morning mom"

i sat down and ate my frosted flakes. after i finished i got in my green hummer and drove to school. haha just kidding! i texted Mitch saying that he promised to cover for me saying i'm sick while i spent the day with Butch on his day off.

i drove to his house and knocked on his door. i saw Brick there. "Aye wheres Butch?" i asked. "Hold up..BUTCH SHES HERE!" he yelled. "IM COMING!" i heard him yell back. "Enjoy your day with that bastard" Brick said and walked outside to his red Camero with Boomer trailing behind him. i walked inside and sat on thier couch. "Butch i'm not getting any younger!" i yelled. "YOUR 18 OF COURSE YOUR YOUNG!"

"NOT FOR LONG IF YOU DON'T HURRY THE FUCK UP"

"IT TAKES TIME TO LOOK GOOD!"

"THEN IT SHOULD TAKE YOU BOUT 50 YEARS!"

"MAYBE BUT IT WILL TAKE YOU A SECOND"

did he just compliment me? "im here did you miss me?" he said. "i missed you like a baby misses his blanket." i sayd insert sarcasm here. "Don't make fun of Boomer" he said and chuckled. i laughed as well.

"So where are we going?"

"we are going to the beach as our date."

"1st this is not a date just a friendly get together 2nd it cold and you want to go to the beach?"

"well since its cold not many poeple will be there it's bout time for some peace and quiet dontcha think?"

"good point leggo"

we climbed into his green motorcycle. he was wearing a black biker jacket,dark green shirt saying 'im da boss' with baggy jeans.

~at the beach~

i was freezing my ass off. "BBBUUUTTTCCCHHH" i whined. "Ohh i love the way you say my name" Butch said. i smacked him. "its cold"

"wonna borrow my jacket?"

"sure"

"Get it Kaoru come on! get it" he said making it sound dirty. i blushed and grabbed his jacket from his hands. "You know cuddling makes you warm" he said. "no" i said firm. He shrugged "your loss" he said. i scoffed and put on his biker jacket. i was warmer already. "aahh" i said. he smirked and laughed. "what?"

"you just made it sound so wrong!"

"...thats cuz you have a dirty mind you pervert!"

"hehe i can't deny that"

"shut up"

"but i gotta admit you do look sexy in my jacket" he said and winked.

i scoffed again. "Butch im hungry!"

"lets go to the pizza parlour"

"ok"

~pizza parlour~

"hello my name is Brute and i will be your waitress today"

Butch's eyes widened. WHats wrong with him? "oh i forgot to mention we are having a couple's discount"

"no we arn-'" i said but was cut off.

"good we will take it" butch said.

i gawked at him. he smirked. "wonderfull what will you be having?"

"we will have the ham and pineapple pizza" Butch said.

she nodded."coming right up"

"how did you know that was what i wanted?" i askeed him.

he rolled his eyes. "Kaoru don't you know where we are?"

i shook my head. "we are where we had our first date, and your my counter part of course i know what you like, and you were my girlfriend"

my jaw dropped. i remembered. Butch took me here and we fell in love with this place. "memories" i said. he nodded and said he was going to the restroom. i smirked. i grabbed the cheese bottle and unscrewed it slightly.

"Here is your order" Brute said i thanked her and she left.

Butch came back and sat down. he grabbed the cheese bottle and pour some on his slice. then the whole cheese fell on it! i laughed like a retard and Butch chuckled. "ahh..the old cheese prank" he said. i nodded i sighed "aahh memories"

**sorry its short but my parents took away my laptop so i could'nt write so while we are here at my cousins place i quickly took his and wrote this i had to write quickly or else my parents would of caught me X) so yay i escaped! review plzz! ;D**

**~*^GREEN LUVR 101^*~**


	13. How the day went

Kaoru p.o.v

"BUTCH LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"can't do that baby"

"BUTCH I MEAN IT!"

"ok gosh take a joke"

Butch dropped me and I landed on my ass. After we left the pizza place he thought it would be funny to tick off a pitbull by throwing rocks at it. The owner was pissed and let go off the dog to chase us,then he grabbed me and ran off saying 'I WILL SAVE YOU MY FAIR MAIDEN!' now back to the present.

"he he,you gotta admit it was funny" he said chuckling,while I got up and dusted myself off.

"you jackass"

"So watcha want to do now?"

"i don't know you think"

"hhhmmm….. we could..no no no…how about..nah!...i got it!" he said and grabbed my hand,and ran to a nearby alley. "Butch what the fuck are we doing?" I said. He smirked

"FURY BUTCH!"

"Butch what the fuck?"

"C'mon I got and idea and its free! Turn into Buttercup"

"Why should i?"

"Cause I said so"

"Yeah that makes perfect sense"

"I know, now transform!"

"I'll transform whenever I want to!" I said and waved my hand across my belt. "and I choose to transform now" I said quickly.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"ok I'm transformed now what?"

"You'll see"

He grabbed my hand and we flew over Townsville. "Butch where are we going?"

"Good old six flags"

"We need to pay to enter"

"Nope we don't!"

He flew into the bushed near Batman the ride and he untransformed. "C'mon Kaoru no one noticed!"

Im a sucker for free things,so I untransformed and walked out of the bush. "C'mon theres no line!" he said and ran to the entrance. I laughed and ran next to him. "See its free!" Butch said as we got in the ride. "hehe your right!"I said.

~after the Batman~

"That was so much fun!" I said. "Told ya" he said. I laughed. He smirked and said "Well its getting late"

"yeah this was nice,we should do this again…as friends!"

"he he sure maybe someday we will do this again as more than friends" he said and winked. I tried to hide my blush but failed.

"you look so cute when you blush"

"I g-got a boyfriend Butch 'member?"

"Not really" he said and stuck out his tongue.

I rolled my eyes. "j-just get me home."

"FURY BUTCH!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

He chuckled. "what?" I asked him. "forever and always" he said smiling pointing to my belt. "I um..for-forgot to wash it?" I said looking away.

"Sure you did…" he said and wrapped his arms around my waist as we flew to my house. I didn't bother protesting he would either smirk or comeback with a perverted remark.

I always like his touch,its warm and caring. Mitch's touch is just…kinda..cold? and it feels like he just does it for the hell of it,Butch does it to either tease me or show his affection.

We both untransformed when we landed at my house. "see ya tomorrow Kaoru-Chan" he said and kissed my cheek quickly and ran off singing "I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT!". I touched the spot he kissed me,its warm..i giggled to myself when he ran off.

"Oh Kaoru-Chan your home you have visitors in your room!" My mom yelled. "Thanks mom" I said and ran upstairs to my room. I saw Momoko and Miyako there.

"sup guys"

"Hello Kaoru-Chan" they said.

"So don't take this the wrong way but..why are ya here?" I said sitting on my bed. They sat next to me. "I wanted to explain why we should trust the boys again" Miyako said. "We do trust them..as friends" Momoko said.

"But we all know they want to be with us and we know we want to be with them so why are you reisting?" Miyako said. "Remember the pain?the confusion?" I said angrily. "But they came back didn't they?"

"yes and unfortunately they brought back their love" Momoko hissed.

"you guys know that you love them stop resisting!"

"We have Mitch and Michael! What about them? Huh? We love them and they love us! We cant just leave them!" I said.

"But you know you want to get back with Butch" Miyako said.

"no..no I don't" I said. "I love Michael..but I love Brick too! I don't know what to do!" Momoko said and burst into tears and cried on Miyako's lap.

"….i love Mitch" I said. "Are you sure?" Miyako said. I shook my head "N-no I'm not sure!" I yelled. Close your eyes Miyako said. I closed my eyes. "Tell me what you see"

"I see a guy who is strong,tall,brave,and very confident. He has black hair and green eyes." I said and opened my eyes. "Kaoru…you described Butch!" Miyako said. "well yeah cause… hes my best friend."

"Sleep on it Kaoru..Mitch or Butch? I already chose my soul mate"

"You mean Boomer?"

"Yup now Momoko..Michael or Brick?"

"….Brick" Momoko whispered. My eyes widened. "Wh-What?" I said. "Brick..Brick..BRICK! I choose Brick!" she yelled. Her eyes were now hearts. "Momoko please…be serious!" I said. "I am! I'm going to break it off with Michael" she said and walked out of my room but before she did she sang "Goodbye!"

"guess that leaves me huh?"

"I guess..see ya tomorrow Kaoru-Chan"

"See ya Miyako"

Then she left. I changed into my PJ's or a over sized black shirt that slid off my shoulder, and some green fuzzy pants. I crawled under my covers and slept. Or at least tried to..

KAOUR DREAM P.O.V

I was walking through the forest without a care in the world! I had on a green dress that went to my knees and around the waist it had a black ribbon. I was barefoot.

"Hello Kaoru-Chan"

I turned around and saw a person but I couldn't see its face because it was under a big leaf with the shadow covering his spot.

"Who are you?"

"Your soulmate"

I can tell it was a male's voice,but the question was which male? "and your name?"

"your gonna have to figure it out urself"

"wh-"

Then I was splashed with cold water. "Kaoru-chan wake up!" Dai screamed at me. I sat up and glared at him. "What the fuck Dai!"

"well shaking you didn't help"

"im going to kill you Dai!"

"MOM! Kaoru's threating to kill me again!"

"KAORU!" my mom yelled.

"snitch" I muttered and got up. "Its what I live for" he said and walked out of my room with a satisfied smirk on his face.


	14. Butch you baka

**Thank you for all your reviews like really guys you made me so happy! I couldn't update cuz my stupid internet crashed so ya :\ anyways spiceypepper you owe me a puppy ^_^ a golden retriever plzz! Haha on with the story!**

I walked to my bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. Eyeliner, Green eyeshadow, and lipgloss is what I chose for my makeup. I checked my drawer…no pants…..theres a green skirt. A black tank top and a denim jacket. I only wear skirts if I have tights and there are none…

Choice 1: don't go to school

Choice 2: wear the damn skirt.

I'll go with choice 1. "Kaoru hurry up your going to be late!" my mom yelled. I coughed and quickly got back in bed and rubbed off my makeup but I kept some of the eyeliner on so it looks like I didn't sleep.

"Kaoru" my mom said and walked in my room. "Y-yeah mom?" I asked with a fake stuffy nose. "Oh dear do you feel ok?" she asked and rushed to my side. "N-not really but I'll try to get up and go to school." I said and got up but as soon as I took my first step, I purposely fell flat on my face. "oohhh the pain!" I said. "my goodness I'll go get the thermometer!" she said and went in my bathrrom.

"Yes!" I quietly said and crawled back in bed. "Oh and Kaoru" my mom said. "Y-yeah? I asked(stuffy nose) "How stupid do you think I am?" she said and laid out the green skirt with black tank top and the denim jacket. "Get dressed and wipe that eyeliner off!" she said and walked downstairs.

"Damn she's smart" I said and tried the stupid clothes on. I put back my makeup and out on a green headband.

"mom I'm leaving" I said and drove to school. When I walked in every boy was staring at my legs when they did I said "I've worn a skirt before" or "perverted Baka"

"Hey look new girl!" Butch said. I turned around and glared at him. "Oh my Gawd its Kaoru!" Butch said pretending to look shock. "Duh idiot who else can look this good?" I heard a voice say behind me. Mitch slipped his arms around my waist.

Mitch P.O.V

She isn't blushing. She usually blushes when I do this. "Hey Mitch" she said. "I have to go meet Momoko, bye Mitch, B-Bye Butch" She said then walked off blushing. "What the fuck did you do to my Kaoru-Chan?" I demanded. "Nothing, she just likes me better" he said smirking. "Quit fucking around" I said glaring at him.

"can't admit that she just doesn't like you anymore?"

"Shut up"

"Why don't you make me?"

That did it.

PUNCH!

He just got up wiping a little blood from his now busted lip. "That" he said and spit on my shoes, what a distance -_- then he popped his neck "was a mistake" he finished. Then he ran up to and I made my arms into a X. instead he went around me while I wasn't looking and kicked me from my back. "aaahh" I said and fell down. People surrounded us yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" over and over. I got up and punched him over and over again. He kicked my gut taking my air. He got me from my collar and said "Don't ever start a fight with me unless you want to die young" he spat.

"If I do die..your going down with me!" I said and punched him. He shook it off and punched me over and over. I fell down 'damn he can punch' I said and coughed up blood. "Butch!" Kaoru said and ran up to us. He checked him for any bruises or blood. None of course. Then she looked at me. "WHAT HAPPENED!" she said and bent down next to me.

"After you left.. I started a conversation with him..then he got jealous that your with me and started the damn fight" I said weakly. "Butch..is that true?"

"Hell no!" he said. "Kaoru who are you going to believe? Me,your boyfriend or Butch,your 'friend'?" I said.

KAORU P.O.V

Mitch..or Butch?

"Butch…you always start fights" I said looking at Butch. He looks at me with those eyes..those eyes that say 'I'm innocent'

"But Mitch I've known you since Pr-K you are known as a dirty liar." He looks at me unashamed.

"Butch why did you start the fight?"' I said, glaring at Butch. "Wh-Kaoru! I'm your best friend! Your going to choose him over me?" he said

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Mitch said smirking. "You shut up!" Butch says and goes over to him. "Butch no! stop it!" I said and tried to move him from Mitch. When I touch his arm you know what this bastard does? He flings me to the lockers. My head hits the locker, HARD. I try to get up. My face was wet,I rubbed the back of my hand to my forehead, its not sweat. The sudden action turned evryone's attention to me. "K-Kaoru oh my god I'm sorry its that I was-" he said. "S-hut u-up" I said and started seeing stars. The red liquid dripped of my hand to the tile floor.

"Kaoru?Kaoru?" Butch said.

Then I blacked out.

MOMOKO P.O.V(when Kaoru left Mitch and Butch)

"Sup" Kaoru said.

"Hey" I said. "You nervous?" she asked me gritting her teeth. "A little" I answered. "Whats the problem? You like him, he likes you, all you gotta do is dump Michael" She said. "How can I dump Michael? I mean I care about the kid-"

"Dump m-me?" I heard a voice say. "That's my cue to leave" Kaoru says. "M-Michael?" I said and turned around. "Your going to dump me?" Michael says. "W-well I was-" I said then sighed. "Yes" I said and looked down. He lifted up my chin.

"Mo-momoko..i knew this wasn't going to work out the second you saw Brick" he said. "S-so your ok with this?" I asked. "Y-yeah I mean.. we are starting to drift away aren't we?" he said. I nodded."So..friends?" he said extending his hand. "Friends" I said and grabbed his hand and shook it. "so.. see ya around" I said and walked away to find Brick.

CRASH!

"Hey watch were ya going!" Brick said. "Hey Brick" I said and got up rubbing my head. "oh sorry momoko!" he said and sweat dropped. "So..Momoko I heard you and Michael broke up" he said.

"That fast?"

"I past by him on my way to class and he said 'you won'"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Brick.. will.."

"Momoko will you go out with me?" He said. "YES!" I said and hugged him. "I'll pick you up at 8" he said and walked off smirking. I smiled. Now its Kaoru's turn. "MOMOKO!" Miyako yelled running to me. "what?" I said staring at the direction Brick walked off to.

""!" she said. I snapped outta it. "What?" I repeated. "I WAS-never mind! Follow me!" she said and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the nurses office.

"Kaoru? OH MY GOD! What happened?" I asked Butch. "well Butch tell her…tell her how Kaoru ended up being knocked out!" Mitch said glaring at him. "Shut up!" Butch said. The nurse came in."Well…you should take her to the hospital this is no nurses job." She said. We all ran up to the rooftop(Brick and Boomer were in there too and we told Mitch to go back to class) and transformed(Butch carried Kaoru)

HYPER BLOSSOM!

ROLLING BUBBLES!

SMASHING BRICK!

TWISTING BOOMER!

FURY BUTCH!

After we transformed we flew to the hospital,then untransformed in a nearby alley and ran the rest to the hospital. "Hey we need medical attention!" I said and they rushed Kaoru to the emergency room.

"We need you to stay here until we find whats wrong with her." The nurse said and lead us to the waiting room. ".now!" I said. He gulped. "Well….me and Mitch were fighting and when Kaoru came in Mitch said I started the fight when I didn't! then she believed him and Mitch pissed me off again then I wanted to punch him but Kaoru stopped me and I wasn't thinking and I accidently flinged Kaoru to the lockers.." he said and closed his eyes taking a breath.

"BUTCH..YOU BAKA!" me and Miyako yelled.

**Oh my gatos! Whats gonna happen to Kaoru? I'm the author and even I don't know! Find out next time on *total drama island song comes up* Lost…Love!**


	15. SHES DEAD!

BUTCH P.O.V

"it was an accident!"

"Shun!" Momoko and Miyako said giving me the cold shoulder. "IT was an accident!" I repeated.

"uh.. may I tell you how Kaorus doing now?" the nurse from before said. "Yes! Now! go!"I said rushing to her. "eh.. ok? Well due to the strength of the contact and throw she suffered blood loss, and is now in a coma." The nurse said.

I turned pale. "You may see her now"

Brick, Boomer, Momoko, Miyako, and me walked into Kaoru's room. She was lying there motionless. Brick slapped her slightly. "Brick! Its not polite to slap someone when they are sleeping!" Miyako said and grabbed a magazine from Kaoru's night table and slapped him with it. "um.. Miyako? She's not sleeping" Boomer said.

"SHES DEAD!"

"No! no shes far from dead shes in a coma sweetie" Boomer said. "Oh… " she said. "Bad Butch!" Momoko said and slapped me in the shoulder. Brick punched my shoulder and Boomer and Miyako just shook their heads. "It was an accident!' I insisted. "I'm sorry visiting hours are over you will have to leave" the nurse said. "No I will stay by her side!" I said and glared at the nurse. "I'm sorry sir but you will have to leave"

"No"

"Butch lets go we'll see her tomorrow" Brick said.

"No I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up"

"Sir don't make me sedate you"

"Try it"

"sir.. I will cut you"

"Like I said.. TRY IT "

She left the room. "Ha see that's what happens when you stand your ground!" I said to them and grabbed a chair and set it down next to Kaoru's bed. "I ain't going anywhere!" I mumbled. "Sir I warned you" The nurse said and injected something in me. "You… B-Bitch" I said and blacked out.

Brick P.O.V

After the nurse sedated Butch we thanked her and I carried him back home after we said our good byes to the girl. "So.. I bet you 20 dollars Kaoru's going to kill Butch." Boomer says. "I bet you 20 dollars she's going to put HIM in a coma" I said. We both smirked.

"Deal" we said and shook hands.

BUTCH P.O.V

Its been a week since Kaoru's been in a coma. Christmas is coming up and I hope she wakes up before it. Its Thursday after Friday we have 3 weeks off. Its awesome.

I grab my black winter coat and drove off. "Hey" I heard Mitch say. "Hi" I said glaring at him.

"Hows Kaoru doing?" he asked.

"the doctor said shes doing fine"

"no thanks to you"

"What's that suppose to mean?'

"it means its your fault she's in there!"

"its your dirty lying mouth that caused the fucking accident!"

"your so turning me on right now"

"Your damn- Wait what?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah.."

"What the fuck man?"

"You don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"I'm bi"

"What?"

"yes at first my intentions were to keep Kaoru away from you, but then.. you're the most hottest, sexiest beast I ever laid eyes on!"

"Um.. dude I love Kaoru'"

"I don't care"

What the fuck! He tries to come closer. "Dude step off!" I said and push him off me. "Don't run away from destiny!" he yelled. "I LOVE KAORU-CHAN!"

"Yo Dude I heard!" Brick said. "What about Mitch loving me?" I said. "Um… NO about Kaoru waking up"

KAORU WOKE UP!

I rushed out of school and ran(YES RAN!)all the way to the hospital. "I'm here to see Kaoru Matsubara that's K-A-O-R-U kaoru." I told the receptionist. "Ah yes Kaoru, room 112"

"Thanks"

I ran to the room despite being told 'no running' or slow down or 'slow down you fucking bitch I'm walking here' that dude deserved a punch (which he gladly received)

"Kaoru!" I yelled and ran in her room.

She glared at me. "What do you want?" she asked in a raspy voice. "Nice to see you too' I said sarcastic. She glared. "how long have I been out?" she said and got up and walked to her window. "About a week"

"Damn that long"

"Yeah its almost Christmas"

"hows Mitch?"

"….."

"Hows Mitch"

"Eh, how do I say this?"

"OMG HES DEAD! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"No!(not yet any way) no Kaoru he-"

"OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT TO TELL HIM I BROKE HIS IPOD!"

"Kaoru he-"

"GGAAHH! HIS SPIRITS GOING TO HAUNT ME!"

"Kaoru!"

"OH THE HORROR!'

KAORU! MITCH IS BI!HE CONFFESED TO ME! MITCH LOVES ME!"

"….."

"Kaoru?"

"Prove it"

"Mitch can come and tell you himself"

"ok"

'…."

"Well?"

"now?'

'No tomorrow! Yes now!"

"He is in school"

"So were you"

"Hey Mitch can you come to the hospital?" I said in a whisper.

"Ha ha call him you retard!"

"I did!"

"on your phone!"

"I don't have his number!"

"Hey Mitch baby? Yeah its me Kaoru. I just woke up. Yeah yeah ok yeah I love you to, listen can you come down to the hospital? Yes now, ok thanks love you too." She said and hanged up her phone. "He's coming"

"Yay"

"I love your sarcasm"

"I love that your using it too"

**Hey so hope this was good. Ok I need you to answer these questions on ur reviews ok ready go!**

**1: is the story still interesting?**

**2: am I getting off track?**

**3: am I a good writer?**

**4: on a scale of 1-10 how good is my story?**

**That's all pease answer bak :3 do it for the children!**


	16. Brute?

MITCH P.O.V

Kaoru called me from the hospital. Yes shes awake! ~

"Hey im here to see Kaoru"

"ah yes, she does have a lot of visitors room 112"

"thanks"

I walked to her room but stopped when I heard voices.

"Hes BI!"

"Butch calm down! He might just be playing with you! He plays pranks you know"

"didn't sound like a prank! He sounded dead serious!"

"Hey Kaoru" I said and walked in. "Hey Mitch!" she said. I walked to her bed and kissed her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Get a room" Butch muttered. Kaoru pulled away and got a magazine and threw it at Butch. He dodged. "Miss me, miss me now you gotta kiss me!" he says and smirks. "Come here" she says. I stared at her like if she was some kind of freak. She kissed her fist and punched Butch. "There ya go"

"its better than nothing" he shrugged and sat down on a chair. "So… Mitch"

"yeah?"

"Butch tells me that your bi… is that.. um true?"

I laugh like a retard on crack. "Mitch?" she asked me. I try to stand up but I fall down and laugh again. "Mitch this is serious!" she tells me. I laugh harder "can't…*laugh* breathe..*laugh* ribs..*laugh* hurt!" I say.

"MITCH!"

"y-yeah?"

"are you.. bi?"

"fuck no!"

"but Butch.."

"I was saying th-that to th-throw Butch off" I say and laugh again. "Wh-WHAT!" Butch and Kaoru scream. "I'm saying I said that so Butch would worry about me instead of trying to get you" I explained.

"M-Mitch.. that's sweet, fucked up, but sweet." Kaoru says and hugs me. I blush and stuck my tongue out at Butch. He scowls. "Well I love to stay here but I have to go to school, I told the teacher I was in the restroom" I said.

KAORU P.O.V

Mitch walked to school and I stared at Butch. ""You See!" I said. "B-But he sounded so serious!"

"Its called acting!"

"to much drama shit going on! Ahh my head"

"I'll call the nurse to get you some Advil" I said(insert sarcasm here).

Butch sighed, "you ok?" I asked him. "Not really"

"wonna talke 'bout it?'

"nah"

"you sure?"

"yeah"

"….."

"I'm going to my bathroom"

"I'll be waiting"

Then I left.

BUTCH P.O.V

After she left I opened her window and leaned on it. "Kaoru.." I whispered. Doesn't she know I miss her so fucking much?

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just praying to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even<em>

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
><em>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first<em>  
><em>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping<em>  
><em>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no<em>

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
><em>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
><em>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<em>  
><em>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving<em>  
><em>And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no<em>

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
><em>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>  
><em>One still in love while the other one's leaving<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>  
><em>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)<em>

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
><em>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<em>  
><em>Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh<em>  
><em>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name.<em>

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
><em>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<em>  
><em>'Cause I got time while she got freedom<em>  
><em>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break<em>  
><em>No it don't break<em>  
><em>No it don't break even no<em>

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_  
><em>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<em>  
><em>(Oh glad your okay now)<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces yeah<em>  
><em>(Oh I'm glad your okay)<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces yeah<em>  
><em>(One still in love while the other ones leaving)<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>  
><em>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)<em>

_Oh it don't break even no_  
><em>Oh it don't break even no<em>  
><em>Oh it don't break even no<em>

"That was good" I heard Kaoru said and clapped. I snorted "thanks" I said sarcastically. "No really, I can see why they chose you for the winner of the talent show." She says. I let out a dry chuckle, "what?" she says. "you just sound so damn nice right now" I say and laugh half-heartlessly. She laughs. "So…after Friday its 3 weeks off from school, not that you need it" I say. "Are you kidding? 3 weeks? of course I need that!"

"you've been sleeping for a week!"

"thanks to you!"

"it was an accident!"

"says who?"

"says your best friend!"

"yeah cause every best friend causes the other friend a coma!"

"only the bestest friends give the other friend that! Your very special"

"Don't feel special!"

"Um.. excuse me Kaoru?' a nurse says. "yes?" she says. "you are free to leave"

"really? Thanks! Butch let's go!"

"Finally it smells like death in here!" Butch says as we walked out. We saw people dressed in black walking past us and they froze when Butch says death. They cried and smacked Butch. "What the fuck?' he says. "Baka they were obviously going to a funeral!'

"well sorry I don't know everything!"

"you hardly know something!"

"so? I make Bakas look Good!"

"shut up Butch"

Then a black haired boy turns around. "Butch?" he asks. Butch nods, "yeah I'm Butch and you are?"

"Brute"

"Brute? Brute Tamakio?"

"Yeah!"

"um..who is Brute?" I asked. "sorry Kaoru um.. well this is awkward… Brute was my ex when you and i.. broke up…"

"Brute? Of the Powerpunk girls?' I asked. "yeah so you've heard of my greatness!" so its a girl...

"wheres Berserk and Brat?"

"…. They kinda got killed by Him" haha XD

"oh.. im sorry?"

"its ok I never liked them anyways!'

"Good?"

"so Butch hows about you and me catch up on things?"

"um.. I can't"

"why?"

"I have to escort Kaoru back home"

"no its ok I can go bye butch!" I said and ran away from them. He dated that Slut?

"Brute.. Butch.." don't sound right… im not jealous! I have Mitch… right? I CANT be jealous…. Can i?

**Ooo Mitch was a fake? Brute came in? Kaoru's JEALOUS? Find out next time! :DD**


	17. thanks for being a good friend

**Well first I want 2 thank everyone 4 their reviews llike really guys it means a lot! Second ButtercupxButchforever: Mitch is not bi! O_O is was an act and is Kaoru jealous? We'll see in this chapter :D**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Butch P.O.V

"Brute I've moved on!"

"Is that Kaoru chick your girl?"

"No she's taken but-"

"But nothing! that means your single! Let's go to the club! As friends…"

"Um.. ok but I gotta let you know I like Kaoru not you"

"But she's taken"

"Don't mean I can't fight"

"Fighting for her?"

"Damn straight"

"hum… that's actually sweet totally unlike you! What have you done with the real BUTCH?"

"I'm still here I'm just nicer? I guess whatever"

She laughed. She has gotten prettier. Or..sluttier. she was wearing a very VERY low V-neck(black)with shows a lot A LOT of cleavage. And a very short skirt it barely covered her ass. It was green. Her hair was to her shoulders it was straight. Her bangs were covering her right eye.

"Look we here" Brute said and grabbed my hand then ran towards the club. "slow down Brute!"

"Can't!" once we went inside she dragged me over to the dance floor. She started grinding on me. I shrugged and put my hands on her waist as she grinded on me. Might as well have SOME fun. "im going to go get a drink" I yell over the music. She nods and grinds on some other guy.

"slut" I mutter as I go get a drink. "having a good time?" I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around to see Kaoru. "Hey" I say. She nods and sits next to me. "wheres Brute?"

"Dancing"

"ah I saw you two having some fun together."

"oh…um.. aye what are you doing here anyways?"

"Brick Momoko Miyako and Boomer wanted to celebrate by coming here."

"and.. Mitch?"

"eh he decided to pass"

"dats messed up"

"hehe yeah.."

"Wonna dance?"

"really?"

"yeah leggo!"

We walked to the dance floor and started dancing. She moved gracefully not missing a beat. "Wow Kaoru you really know how to dance!"

"thanks"

The lights were flashing blue, red, and green. Every time Kaoru moved the color would change. Red, blue, green, red, blue, green really fast so imagine how fast she's dancing.

"Phew im tired!" she says. I laugh. "Hey Butch" Brute says. "Hey sorry I lost ya" I said. "No big, hey Kaoru!" She says. "Sup" Kaoru says coldly. What's up her ass?

"Ok.. Hey Butch can I talk to you in private?"

"um… sure be right back Kaoru"

"See ya" Kaoru said as Brute pulled me away. I could of sworn I saw a scowl on her face O_O

"So… Butch look im not gonna beat around the bush I really like you! Will you go out with me?"

"um.. Brute I really like Kaoru"

"yeah but if you hang out with me I'm sure you'll get over her since she's taken and all"

"well…"

"butch.."

"ok"

"really? Oh my gosh baby that makes me so happy!" She says and hugs me. "I gotta go its past my curfew bye" she says and kisses my cheek. "Bye"

"B-Butch?" Kaoru says. "Y-Yeah?"

"Are you going out with her?" she asks me. "Well… yeah"

She runs away. "Kaoru? Kaoru? KAORU!" I yell and run after her.

KAORU P.O.V

Why did I run away? It's not like I really like him, he's just my best friend.

"Kaoru? Kaoru? KAORU!" I heard Butch yell when I ran away. I panted. I ran from the club to the park, I have ran 10 blocks. Wow I guess time flies when your thinking. "UGH! Fuck this shit!" I yell and fell to my knees. Too much pressure. Butch, Brute, And Mitch. I like Butch and Mitch, And Brute and Butch are together.

What's wrong with me? I use to be so carefree. My schedule was simple. Go to school, learn(or joke around with Mitch) dates with Mitch, hang with friends, homework, and sleep. Now it's, keep Butch from murdering Mitch, Keep myself from murdering Brute, and keep Mitch with me.

I sigh and get back up. I walked over to a bench. I decided to call Mitch.

"Hello?"

"hey Mitch"

"oh hey Kaoru gomenasai that I couldn't go to the club, but my um grandma was sick and it was my turn to take care of her."

"you never mentioned that your grandma was sick"

"oh she likes to.. Keep it private you know so people won't give her sympathy, you know how she hates that."

"yeah I remember when your family visited her and you took me with you.. in Iraq"

"OH! (Shit) um.. She moved here because she hated being away from the family"

"oh really? Where is she moving?"

"She's moving in with us"

"Oh well do you mind if I visited her?"

"NO! I mean.. Why?"

"well since you forgot that you took me with you to her funeral!"

"CRAP!"

"Mitch why would you lie to me?"

"Mitch! Let's play teacher! You'll be my 'special' student" I heard a seductive voice say on the other line. "Not now Himeko" Mitch said. _Himeko?_

"Mitch what is going on? Are you cheating on me!" I yelled.

"no! no of course not!"

"mitch.. "

"I swear Kaoru"

"Hm… ok I forgive you"

"really?"

"yes now bye Mitch"

"Bye cupcake"

I hanged up. Cupcake my ass! I'm going over to his house!

That bastard if I catch Himeko in there I will kill them both!

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

I flew over to his house in a second. Luckily no one was there when I transformed. I de-transformed when I landed in front of his house. Once again no one saw me.

The door wasn't locked. Who leaves their door unlocked?

"Mitch no! what if she catches us?" Himeko said upstairs. I slowly climbed upstairs.

"since when do you care if she catches us?" Mitch says.

"well she is very tougher than me"

"so? We've been banging ever since she got in that coma"

"I know but I think we should stop for now"

"what? But Kaoru won't give me what you do!"

"its called forcing"

"what?"

"force her. Threat her. Tell her you'll leave if she doesn't do it"

"I've been with her for 2 years and she still don't trust me to do 'it'"

"damn are you that desperate?"

"she has a body so imagine how she must look under those clothes!"

" mine is more goddess like but why don't you just dump her?"

"Then Butch is gonna get her I will not let him get my prize that I worked for, for 2 years! She still won't trust me to do 'it' after 2 years together!"

"Do what Mitch?' I say and enter his room. I found them covering there selves under Mitch's blanket. I was glaring at them. Himeko picked up her clothes from the floor. I was glaring at Mitch the whole time. She left after I punched her shoulder. HARD. She whimpered. I was so fucking pissed right now!

"have sex Kaoru! I've been trying to get you in bed with me for 2 fucking years! And you know what I'm done!"

"what do you meen done?"

"I mean I'm breaking up with you!"

"fine! I don't need a asshole like you!"

"fine!"

"good!"

"awesome!"

"Great!"

I said and shut the door. I opened it again and yelled. "I LOVED YOU!" then I went in and shut the door behind me. "I TRUSTED YOU!" then I clenched my fist as he walked to his closet(he had his boxers on) and changed into some more covered clothes. He's taking this to well. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" I screamed. He turned on his Tv and started channel surfing, "nice knowing you and I guess I won't see your body tonight"

"FUCK YOU!"

"later"

"bye Mitch, hope you burn in hell" I say with venom and gave hime on last death glare before I left his house.

I ran to Butch's house. I knocked on his door. When he opened the door I was about to burst in tears. "B-Butch" I said and hugged him. He looked surprised. "Um..i'll be going now" Brute said and got up from his couch. I didn't know she was here. I buried my head in Butch shirt. "Bye Brute" he said and shut the door. He led me to his house. "Wh-where's B-Brick and B-Boomer?" I said and sat down on his couch.

"there not home but that doesn't matter Kaoru what happened?"

"M-Mitch he only wanted m-me for s-s-sex!" I said and cried on his shoulder. He whispered comforting words in my ears. I didn't care if he saw me cry in front of him. "W-what? That asshole!" he said and comforted me some more. I laughed.

"You want some thing to eat?"

"y-yes"

"does the baby want peanut butter and jelly sand which?" he teased. "S-shut up!" I said and giggled then punched him in the arm. "I knew I could get a laugh outta ya!" he said and we walked to his kitchen. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed the peanut butter and jelly while he got the bread.

" um Butch?"

"yeah?"

"Are you and Brute really dating?"

"Yeah why?"

" Oh just askin"

"ok"

"oh and another thing"

"yeah?"

"thanks for cheering me up"

"that's what friends do"

"yup friends.."

**Hey so I was wokrin on this chaptr for about 2 days! I was wokrin out how Mitch and Kaoru should break up so hope y'all enjoyed dis chapter more 2 come~!**

**~*^GREENLUVR101^*~**


	18. i won't say i'm in love

KAORU P.O.V

"well it's getting late" I said and looked at my watch, 11:43. "night Butch" I said and gave him a goodbye hug. He hugged back as he led me to the door. "night Kaoru"

He closed the door. I walked home. I past by the park and several buildings. "well, well ,well… look who I found? The skanky Kaoru-Chan"

I turned around but no one was there. " Looking for me?" the voice said again and I saw a dark figure on top of the building I was walking by. "Who the fuck are you?" I yelled. The figure floated down. "I repeat, who the fuck are you!" I yelled. "Patience Kaoru-Chan you will know soon enough."

"what the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

Then the figure ran to me. In instinct I prepared to defend myself. Then it skidded to a stop right in front of my face. The vapor from the skid formed to dust, now I couldn't see who was in front of me. I coughed as some if it entered my mouth. I swatted my hand around to clear the air.

"who are you?" I asked one eye open the other closed as I kept swatting around. " It's Brittany Bitch!"

"what the fu-"

I was cut off as the person injected some kind of liquid in me. I felt drowsy, the place was spinning around. The figure chuckled. I went numb and collapsed to the floor. But before I did the figure caught me.

" poor weak, defenseless Kaoru-Chan" the figure said as it caressed my cheek then went to my lower left lip. WEAK AND DEFENSELESS? THIS BITCH 'BOUT TO GET HIS ASS WHOOP!

As it caressed my lower left lip I took my chance and whatever feeling I had left in my body I bit him. "AH! That hurt you bitch!" he said and slapped me, the contact was so strong my head swayed the direction he slapped me in. he got some rope and bandana out of a bag. What the fuck is he planning to do?

He wrapped the bandana around my mouth,(whenever his hand got close to my lip I tried to bite him again but failed -_-) and the rope around my hands. "now you won't be able to bite me"

Then what's with the rope? "Let's go" he said and threw me against his chest, my head was in the direction of the back of his head and my ass was pointing towards the front of his head. Very awkward position -_-||

My cell phone vibrated in my back pocket. "Who could be texting you late at night?" the figure ask. I wish I knew who he was! He reached in my back pocket. Pervert, then he read the message. "hey did you get home safely? My batman senses are saying something's wrong you ok? From Butch" he read. If he answers back I swear!

"What should I say?" he said. I tried to speak but it only came out as a hhmmmgghhh!

"what gomenasai I couldn't hear you over that little thing around your slutty ass mouth"

"HHMMGGGHHH!"

He laughed. "ahh we are here" he said and led me inside a dark house and ran upstairs. He layed me down on a bed. I squirmed around trying to get movement back in my system. He sat down next to me. "don't try it" he said and got some chains out of his bag. Who the fuck keeps chains in their bag?

My numbness is starting to wear off, but atleast I got my voice back.

I led in a huge breath. And spoke these words

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ME AND LET ME THE FUCK GO YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASATARD OR SO HELP ME I WILL RIP OFF YOUR BALLS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"whoa someone got their voice back, that means the numbness is wearing off too! Got to do this quicker" he said and chained me to the bed. I regained movement. But it was too late. I thrusted forward backward left to right but it was no use. I couldn't get loose. "like I said don't try it!" he yelled. He stripped of his clothes and he was only in boxers now. Wait.. I know that ripped chest. "MITCH!LET ME GO!" I screamed and thrusted around again.

"stop it Kaoru! You forced me into this!"

"what are you going to fucking do?"

"what I should've done 2 fucking years ago!"

"wh- oh god please no, no ,no, no, NO! MITCH LEMME GO YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I never liked raped, but you forced me into this"

"god no please no Mitch I know you better don't fucking do this! STOP!" I was now crying hysterically. "I cant think when your crying!" he growled. I kept crying tears running down my cheek to the second the first tear hit the bed Mitch's eyes widened and he slapped me with great force that cause me to face that direction.

"STOP FUCKING CRYING!"

"STOP FUCKING TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

"AARRRGGGHHH!" he yelled and towered over me and smirked. " BUTCH! MOMOKO! MIYAKO! BRICK BOOMER ANY ONE HELP MEEE!" I yelled. He laughed and bend over to my ear. I hissed. "its no use no one can hear you!" he yelled. He undressed me until I was in only my black bra and black underwear. He licked his lips. " god please no, no please no STOP!" I yelled.

"too late"he said and started removing my underwear. Then I saw a dark green streak come in to the room. Since it was dark I only saw its dark green glowing eyes. "_Mitch get away from her!" _it yelled. "butch? BUTCH THANK GOD HELP ME!" I screamed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE!" mitch yelled and slapped me again with the same force that caused my head to move. I cried harder(if that was even possible) but then I started sobbing quietly when I realized he slapped me again that a little blood trickled down my cheek to the ground. Butch's eyes widened. "_that was the most ridiculous decision you could do in a situation like this!" _Butch said his voice dripping with venom. I was actually scared of him.

Mitch snorted "look if you want her you can have her after I fuck her brains out ok?" he said and turned back to me.

Butch lunged forward towards Mitch and had him by the throat and pushed him against the wall. _"Mitch Mitchelson you will die today!" _he said and began to close his hands. Mitch turned purple. "Butch stop" I said. Mitch turned blue "Butch stop it your killing him!" Mitch turned white. "BUTCH STOP HE'S GOING TO DIE!" I yelled and tried to get loose of the chains the more I moved the more it cut my wrists. "aahh" I said as it pierced through my skin. Butch turned off Beast Mode and came over to me as soon as I yelled. Mitch turned back to tan doushebag and was sprawled on the floor gasping for air.

"Kaoru are you ok?" he asked. I was crying softly and shook my head. He got the chains of me and carried my bridal style. Then he walked over to Mitch and kicked him on his head HARD. Mitch blacked out. "wait" I told Butch. I spit on him "katubare!" I said and glared at the unconscious boy in front of me.

Butch chuckled. "shall I leave you at your house?"

"yes please"

He flew me to my house.(he was in transformed when he got in)

"thanks Butch"

"no problem"

"no I mean thanks for always being there"

"that what friends do"

" Butch.. are you over me?"

" why?"

" well I um… I guess what I'm trying to say is.. Mitch was just puppy love, I was just lonely when you left and when you came back I was afraid you would leave me again."

" oh Kaoru-Chan… I'm with Brute"

"I know but if there is a chance that you and her don't work out…"

"good night Kaoru-chan"

"good Night Butch-Kun"

"oh but Butch? Thanks for everything thanks for saving me, thanks for being a awesome friend,thanks for putting me in a coma ha-ha, thanks for comforting me and thanks for being in my life"

"thanks for being in my life too kaoru-Chan"

And with that he left. I sighed. Butch doesn't love me anymore. I guess I missed my chance.

My phone vibrated. It was an incoming call from Momoko.i picked it up

"Hello?"

"omg! Kaoru are you ok?"

"yeah well not really why?"

"Butch told Brick about the whole Mitch break up and rape then Brick told me"

"oh"

"Miyako knows too she's with me and you are on speaker"

"ok"

"we are coming over to cheer you up!"

"what?"

"BYE!" they said and hanged up. I changed into a long green sleeved shirt and a black PJ pants. Next thing you know they burst threw my door. Yelling KAORU-CHAN!

"Gosh not so loud!" I said. "Gomen" Miyako said and they sat down on my bed with me. "so are you ok?"

"yeah… no"

"why? Didn't Butch save you?"

"yeah but he doesn't love me anymore! He loves _Brute"_

"nuh uh!

"yes! Then he left"

"are you gonna fight?"

"watcha mean 'fight'?"

"fight for BUTCH!"

"how?"

"try to show him why he fell in love with you! Or separate him and Brute"

"b-but I don't love him anymore!"

"are you sure?"

"positive!"

" Kaoru.."

"I'm not gonna say it!"

"this reminds me of a song.. Kaoru care to sing it?"

"I know which song your talking about.."

"sing it?"

*sigh* "ok.."

**Bold Kaoru**

_italic is Miyako and Momoko_

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That ancient history,<br>Been there done that!**

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of_

**No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<strong>

_You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh<em>

**It's too cliche  
>I won't say I'm in love<strong>

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh**

_You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got, got, got it bad_

**No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<strong>

_Give up, but give in  
>Check the grin you're in love<em>

_**This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<strong>_

_You're doin flips read our lips  
>You're in love<em>

**(Shoo doo, shoo doo)  
>You're way off base<br>I won't say it  
>(She wont say it)<br>Get off my case  
>(Shut Up, shut up)<br>I won't say it**

_Girl, don't be proud  
>It's okay you're in love<em>

**Oh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love**

"whas is that hard to admit that your in love?" Momoko asked me as I held a picture of Butch and me our arms linked.

"yes, yes it was"

"are you going to fight for him?" Miyako asked.

"yes, yes I am"

"our work here is done" they said and said goodbye then left my house. I climbed into bed.

"I will fight for you Butch, and I will win!"

**Hope this was a good chapter**

**~*^GREENLUVR101^*~**


	19. Fast 5

Kaoru P.O.V

_BBBZZZTTT_

_BBBZZZZTTTT_

My phone vibrated. I got my phone from under my pillow that I was sleeping on. It was a text from Brute. What the fuck? I don't even like her! It said,

_Hey I asked Butch to give me your number so he did!_

I texted back.

_That's cool but no offense or anything but why do you want my number?_

_BBZZTT _that was fast.

_Well it seems that we didn't really get on the fight foot since I practically stole Butch when you were walking home so I wanted to start over_

_Um.. sure_

_Good! My name is Brute Tamakio and you are?_

_Kaoru, Kaoru Matsubara_

_Yay we know each other! So are you and Butch best friends?_

_Yes and are you his girlfriend?_

_hell yeah!_

_Oh that's good…_

_Yeah me and him are going to our first date together at the movies_

_Oh that's… awesome what movie will you be seeing?_

_Fast five_

_Oh he took he to see that movie last week_

_Oh… well…that's cool_

_Yeah we had a awesome time! He said he was glad doing it with his bestfriend!_

_Oh well I have to go text ya later_

_Ok bye_

I smirked. Time to get back my Butch. I put on a black shirt with the sleeves going to my wrists, and some jeans with chains attached on them. I put on black furry boots and my special black hat with a green skull on the bill.

I put on eyeliner and mascara then I yelled I was going out as I grabbed my skateboard and started skating to the park.

It's a good thing it didn't snow today or else I would have had to walk!

I reached the theatre and saw Butch and Brute buying their tickets. I skipped in front of the next person.

"1 ticket to see Fast five at 11:30" I said. "Hey!"the person behind me said. I turned around and smirked. "sup" I said and turned back around. "that will be 2 dollars" I payed the man the money but before he gave me my ticket the person behind me had this BRILLIANT idea.

She pushed me and tried to get the ticket for herself. I growled and tripped her as she got my ticket and started running inside the theatre. When she tripped I got the ticket and ran behind Brute and Butch.

Brute and Butch… it doesn't sound right!

I walked behind them but not to close or not to far but just right!

"Hey Butch what would your relationship with Kaoru be described as?" Brute asked Butch as they walked. Brute was clinging on to Butch like a life preserver.

I growled lightly. Butch shrugged. "Shes my best friend" he said. 'Not for long' I thought.

"oh well did you to used to date?"

Butch looked uncomfortable

"Uh yeah but then I left and then when I came back it seems like she moved on"

"oh…"

"but lets forget about her, I have you now" he said and hugged her. She returned the hug. I clenched my fist. When they act like me and Butch did it makes my blood boil!

She giggled. They reached theatre number 16 or Fast five. They walked in and got front row seats. I sat right behind them. Brute put her arm on the arm rest and so did Butch. Butch held her hand. I was growling. Brute looked back.

"did you hear that?"

"hear what?"

"like a dog or something" if that BITCH-

"its just your imagination"

"oh…ok"

"the movies starting" he said and paid attention to the screen. HA! When we were watching the movie he was paying attention to me! Even when I asked him to stop staring and look at the movie.

30 minutes in the movie

Brute was now trying to cuddle with Butch. Butch was fidgeting and said he had to go to the restroom. Ha everyone knows Butch hates to cuddle!

60 minutes into the movie

Brute rested her head on Butch's shoulder. She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek. That fucking lil-

Oh my gosh…. Butch blushed. H-he never blushed with me I was the blusher!

This is bad… very very bad! Time to do something!

Brute leaned in for his lips. I threw some popcorn at them then I ducked, Butch smirked. "W-What the?" Brute said and turned around. "I'm sure it was nothing" Butch said and looked at the screen. I smirked that's right bitch keep your filthy lips off of my Butch!

120 minutes into the movie

Brute was now molesting Butch. She grabbed his chin and forced her lips on his. I was now steamed!

I grabbed my soda and dropped it all on that slut. I smirked, it felt awesome! :D

I ducked and hid myself (thank you black clothing!)

"Butch! Its like someonees trying to ruin our date!" she yelled.

People shushed her. Butch smirked and tried to hold in his laughter. "im going to go clean myself be right back~" she said and walked out the room. I giggled and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

End of Movie

"This was the best date I ever been on" Butch said, I scowled. Brute shrugged. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Its just… nothing" she said. "You sure?" he asked. "Well, it just, I feel like you don't want to… have any physical contact with me." She said. Butch face turned from concerned to confused.

"wh-what?"

"I tried to cuddle, you said I have to go to the restroom, I tried to kiss you, you hesitated. You never hesitate!"

"it's… um I just need time, I just can't get over Kaoru like that" he said and snapped. I smiled.

"oh well you should of told me from the start!"

Butch sighed. "Well can you take me home?" she asked. Butch nodded and they climbed into his car. I cheered and grabbed my skateboard. I skated home with a smile on my face.

I ran upstairs and fell on my bed. Butch may have some feelings for me! Now I need to separate Butch and Brute….

_BBZZZTTT_

_BBBZZZTTT_

_BBBZZTTT_

I reached in my pocket for my phone. New message from Brute. I smirked. It said,

_Oh my gosh Kaoru ! you will never guess what happened at our date !_

_Um.. an elephant threw peanuts at you? No wait a monkey stole Butch!_

_Um… no?_

_O then I give up!_

_Someone totally crashed me and Butchies first date together!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No _

_Yes!_

_No_

_Yes!_

_Ok well how?_

_They threw popcorn and soda at me when I tried to flirt with Butchie!_

_Oh my goodness that's terrible!_

_I know! we are together! couples flirt! :O_

_No not that someone wasted perfectly good popcorn and soda!_

_Kaoru!_

_Hehe sorry couldn't resist anyways why?_

_I think they are jealous that im with him!_

_Well maybe you should break up with him! Who knows what they'll do next!_

_I know but I really like Butch _

_There will be other guys_

_Butchie is one of a kind!_

_I have to go bye_

_Bye Kaoru-San_

I growled. "guess next time I have to step my game up" I said to no one. I smirked.

"BUTCH WILL BE MINE!"

**Hey so I hope this was a good chapter. I might not update for a while since im going to florida and I wont be able to upload for 5 days -_-|| so im going to do as many chapters as I can today!**

**~*^GREENLUVR101^*~**


	20. sneaky dirty lying Kaoru!

Brute P.O.V

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me!_

My phone sang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brute"

"oh hey Butch!" I yelled. He really gives me butterflies!

"yeah so since you didn't enjoy yesterday's date how 'bout I take you to the pizza place?"

"You mean the place I work at?"

"no a different one!"

"oh.. well"

"c'mon Brute!"

"ok!"

"okay so I'll pick you up in 30 minutes" he said and hanged up. 'yay another date!'

I texted Kaoru about it. She asked me what time, and I told her in about 30 minutes, then she asked me if it's the one I worked at, I told her no, she just said got to go bye. She is so nice!

But I think she is after my Butchie.. NAH! Shes to nice for that :D

I picked out a green tube top, and a black mini skirt with chains on it, black fishnet stockings and black gloves. Even though its cold it doesn't mean I can't show off my wonderful body! Good thing its Christmas break cause then me and Butchie can't go on our dates!

I heard a honk and I rushed to my window. I saw Butch's car and ran downstairs. "Be back dad!" I yelled and climbed in his car.

"hows my girl this morning?" he asked and kissed my cheek. I blushed, "she is good hows my man this morning?"

He chuckled, "he is very good"

I laughed. I looked out my window and I saw us passing a whole bunch of buildings. "Butch?"

"hhmm?"

"where the pizza place?"

"here" he said and parked. We were near the skating rink."I've never been here" I said as he opened my door. I got out and observed it. It was as big as McDonalds and it was painted black and green.

"looks like my style" I said. He chuckled and walked me in. it was a normal Restraunt.

"table for 2" Butch said and grabbed my waist. The waitress looked at my with disgust. "ri-right this way" she said. She had green eyes and I think black hair, I couldn't see under her hat.

"what will you be drinking?" she asked. Butch smirked and said . I smiled and said ill have the same. She scowled. "Sure be right back" she said and walked away. "I don't think she likes you very much" Butch said and laughed. I glared at him "baka!" I said. He frowned. "so Butch who showed you this place?" I asked and looked around.

He fidgeted. "K-Kaoru" he said and looked away with red tinted on his cheeks.

I looked surprised, K-Kaoru shows him this? Its ok she's my friend! I smiled. "well she has good taste!" I said. The waitress came back with two and a smirk on her face. "Here are your drinks" she said and place Butch's drink in front of him gracefully. I smiled. She smiled at him then when she saw me she frowned. "heres yours" she said and tossed it carelessly in front of me. I gasped as it tipped over and fell on my skirt.

"oh dear should I call your mom for a new pair?" she asked and smirked. I glared, "its ok it was an accident right?" Butch said and looked at the waitress. She smiled. "of course it was!" she said and walked to the register. "clean up on table 12!" she announced on the microphone. My eyes widened. There was a number above our table saying '12'.

I stood up and glared at her. Then I pointed my finger at her and yelled "YOU CAN'T JUST ANOUNCE IT!"

Then I heard giggles and laughs behind and in front of me. I turned red. I forgot it spilled and It looked like I wet myself. I bit my lower lip. I dragged Butch out of here and ordered him to drive. "Come back next time ya hear?" the waitress said. And waved bye as butch started the car.

Butch stuck his hand out and waved. I slapped his shoulder. "Butch! She humiliated me!" I yelled and burned red.

Butch laughed. "It was an accident Brute!" he said. "no it wasn't an accident!"

"how do you know?"

"I feel it on my gut!"

"your gut doesn't know everything!"

"it knows that, that waitress did it on purpose!"

"Brute calm down"

"no! I will not calm down! I will no-" I said but was cut off as a pair of lips stood on mine. I kissed back. I guess I got a little too excited cause next thing you know he pulled away as I tried to unbutton his shirt.

"See ya later Brute" he said as we reached my house, I smiled and waved bye.

KAORU P.O.V

I got another text from Brute

_Kaoru! It happened again!_

_The elephant threw peanuts at you?_

_Close not! The person ruined our date again!_

_No!_

_Yes! We went to the pizza place and she ruined our date by spilling my drink on me and humiliated me in front of Butchie!_

_No way!_

_YES!_

_Just dump him!_

_Hes the best damn thing that's ever happened to me!_

_I got to go Brute!_

_BYE!_

I clenched my fists. "when will this bitch give up?" I yelled and punched the wall. I got a text from Butch when I was about to hit the wall again. I smiled. It said,

_Hey Kaoru I wanted to tell ya something_

_Shoot_

_Im going to go away for a few days for Christmas break, but I'll be back for Christmas_

_That's cool_

_Yeah but I just found out now and I'm packing._

_Haha_

_-_- anyways I need to tell Brute bye but im busy so can you tell her the news?_

_Sure_

_Ok thx!_

_No problem_

_Ok see ya in a week_

_Peace!_

_Bye Kaoru-Chan!_

He called me Kaoru-Chan! Im so happy! Now to tell the slut some 'interesting news'

Instead of texting I called her. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Brute!" I said happily

"oh hey Kaoru!"

"so listen I got some good news and bad news!"

"good news first please!"

"that person who has been ruing your dates?"

"yeah?" she asked happily.

"she won't bother you anymore!"

"really?"

"yeah!"

"H-How?"

"she isn't going to bother you anymore because… wait for it.. Butch is dumping you!"

"W-what?"

**Oohhh sneaky dirty lying Kaoru! How will Brute handle this? How will Kaoru pull it off? How long until you skip this author note and review? Lol XD**

**~*^GREEN LUVR 101^*~**


	21. KAoru's lies and Butch's surprise

Kaoru P.O.V

Brute was now crying hysterically on my lap as I petted her black hair. After I told her the news she immediately asked me where I lived, and when I told her she hanged up next thing ya now she's on my door step bawling her eyes out.

"sshhh its ok its oookkk there will be other men." I said while still petting her hair. I was trying to hide my smirk. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed then looked at me. Her eyes were redder than Brick's!

"Y-you th-think?"

"I know!"

"b-but There will never be any one else like m-my B-Butchie!" she said and started crying again. I sighed and hugged her. I felt bad for causing this.

**But Butch was yours first!**

_I know but then I ignored him!_

**That doesn't mean shit! You deserve Butch!**

_But Butch likes Brute now! I'm too late~_

**Your never too late for love, as cheesy as it sounds**

_Yeah but hes my best friend and I just ended his relationship with the 'best girl he ever dated' as he says it_

**Butch- wait hold up I think the slut is talking**

"What do you think kaoru?"

"huh?" I asked and looked at her I found her smiling. "What do ya think of my plan?"

"what _plan_?"

"im going to try and win Butchie back!"

"B-but"

"but what?"

I was now steamed! This BITCH think she can juxt win over Butch like that! Then she has another thing coming!

"Kaoru are you ok? You look angry"

I opened my mouth and let my rage flow but I got another idea.

"why would you fight for Butch when Butch never liked you?" I said smirking and looked down. I looked back up to see a wide-eyed Brute.

"w-what?" she asked and covered her mouth. I smirked even more. "well you see Butch told me that he never really like you, he said the moment you two were completely alone, that he was going to persuade you to have sex with him." I said smirking.

Brute looked shock. "i-I think you misheard Kaoru because Butchie isn't like that! He said he really cares about me!" she said and half smiled.

I glared at the floor. I brought my head back up and put on the most sympathetic look I can give to Brute. "He says that to all his girlfriends, he always tells me before he does it."

"b-But .. he said he loves me!"

I growled lightly and clenched my fist. "IT WAS ALL A LIE"I said firmly. She cried even more.

**Score!**

"I,I feel so used!" Brute cried. I nodded with sympathy.

"i-I'm going home now, but thanks for the comforting Kaoru, I think" she said but muttered the last part. I smiled and waved bye.

When she closed the door I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Butch.

_Hey_

_Wasssup_

_Um.. hey butch bad news_

_Again?_

_Yeah its about Brute_

_What about her! Is she ok?_

It hurt how much he cared about her when he used to be like that with me.

_Yeah she's fine_

_Oh ok then what about her?_

_She is dumping you, she told me to tell you because she figured it would be awkward oh and to never talk to her again!_

_WHAT! WHY IS SHE DUMPING ME?_

_She said it wasn't working out since all the embarrassing dates._

_But I thought it was cute when she embarrassed herself._

Cute? He used to think I was cute!

_Well she thought it was embarrassing! And she is dumping you and don't talk to her again and that's all bye!_

He didn't text back. Now I feel all bad again!

**Maybe with Butch not dating Brute anymore you and Butch can finally be together again!**

_Maybe, but what if Butch finds out about what I did?_

**He won't!**

_How do you know?_

**I just do! Now pay attention to you and Butch!**

_Your right… Me and Butch_

BUTCH P.O.V

Brute dumped me? But….

"Hey Butch stop daydreaming and help us!" Brick said. We went to San Francisco for our vacation. Its only going to be a few days like 6. That's enough time to go back and celebrate Christmas with Kaoru, Brick and Momoko. And Boomer and Miyako.

I wondered how it would be like it me and Kaoru did go back out. Would we be happy like Boomer and Miyako? Or would we still have that tension between us like Brick and Momoko?. Guess we'll never find out.

I walked over to Brick and saw him trying to open the hotel room.

"I swear this thing doesn't like me or something!" he yelled and tried to open the door again on his 5th try. I rolled my eyes, "it does like you Brick, in fact it wants to have your babies!" I said sarcasm dripping everywhere. he finally gave up. i got the keys and opened it on my very first try. we walked in.

He glared. "Wheres Boomer?"

"in his room talking to Barbie"

I nodded and peeped in Boomer's room.

"No you hang up!"

"no you hang up!" Boomer said.

This went on for about 3 minutes then I snatched Boomer's phone outta his hand and talkin in the phone. "Heres and idea, I'LL HANG UP!" I yelled in the phone then I hanged up. Boomer pouted. He followed me into Brick's room.

"So what are we suppose to do here?" I asked Brick. He shrugged and said, "I'm going to the art museum, be back in an hour or so" then he walked out of the hotel.

"Nerd" me and Boomer said.

"Well I'm going to go look for a present for Bubbly!" Boomer said and followed Brick's action. I sighed. "Might as well explore this shit hole" I said and grabbed my guitar.

I play guitar but I'm just learning.

I locked the door behind me and I walked out of the hotel. I was walking aimlessly until I saw this place with lots of trees and joggers. Must be the park. I sat down near a tree and took out my guitar. I closed my eyes and played.

_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_  
><em>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
><em>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_For a second you were here_  
><em>Why you over there?<em>  
><em>Its hard not to stare, the way you moving your body<em>  
><em>Like you never had a love<em>  
><em>Never had a love<em>

_When you was just a young'un you're looks but so precious_  
><em>But now your grown up<em>  
><em>So fly its like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds<em>  
><em>Without you being insecure<em>  
><em>You never credit yourself so when you got older<em>  
><em>It's seems like you came back 10 times over<em>  
><em>Now you're sitting here in this damn corner<em>  
><em>Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder<em>

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_  
><em>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
><em>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_For a second you were here_  
><em>Why you over there?<em>  
><em>Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body<em>  
><em>Like you never had a love<em>  
><em>Had a love<em>

_You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions_  
><em>The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions<em>  
><em>But it wasn't your fault<em>  
><em>Wasn't in your intentions<em>

_You the one here talking to me_  
><em>You don't wanna listen<em>  
><em>But I admire your poppin bottles and dippin'<em>  
><em>Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping<em>  
><em>Baby, so don't be mad<em>  
><em>Nobody else trippin<em>  
><em>You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook<em>

_See You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_  
><em>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How toSee you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<em>  
><em>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_Oooh,_  
><em>See I just want you to know<em>  
><em>That you deserve the best<em>  
><em>You're beautiful<em>  
><em>You're beautiful<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_And I want you to know, you're far from the usual_  
><em>Far from the usual<em>

_You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_  
><em>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
><em>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_  
><em>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
><em>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<em>  
><em>How to love<em>  
><em>How to love<em>

When I opened my eyes I saw a whole bunch of people clapping their hands and smiling and dropped some money in front of me. "I'm not a street per-" I started but then I saw a 10 dollar bill. I decided not to interrupt and let them shower me with money.

After the people left I got up and dusted myself off. I heard clapping when I looked up. I saw a man dressed in a black suit and a orange tie. "that was very good my boy" he said and stopped clapping and walked over to me. "Names Narutiko" he said and stretched out his hand. "Butch" I said and shook his hand. He nodded. "You have some talent, ever consider doing a record deal?" he said. "not really, its just a hobby" I said.

"Well you should think about having that as your career! My card" he said and handed me a white card. It was a picture of him holding a microphone and saying, 'Narutiko Talent Scout!'

"If you ever want that record deal, call me" he said and walked away. I thought about ripping the card to shreds but then I thought about how much money I could mae and stuffed it in my pocket.

~6 days later~

Kaoru P.O.V

Today Butch comes back! And its Christmas to! Just on time. I haven't heard from Brute ever since I told her about what Butch 'does' ha! She is SO gullible

Their plane landed right on time.

"Brick-kun!" Momoko yelled and hugged Brick. He hugged back and they got Brick's luggage into my car. "Boomer-kun!" Miyako yelled. She ran over to Boomer and helped him with his bags then hugged him.

"Hey Butch" I said and we pounded it. "aren't you going to help me with my bags?" he said as I walked to my car. I thought about it. "Nah" I said and stuck my tongue out.

It took 30 minutes to get to the lab.

When we entered the lab there was a big sign that said 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!' in big red letters.

We all sat down on the couch and talked.

Miyako screamed. We all looked alarmed. "Miyako?" I yelled. "what is it?" Boomer said and ran to her side. "I f-forgot the e-egg nog!" she said. I sweat dropped." Its ok-" Momoko said.

"No its not~! You cant have a merry Christmas without eggnog!" she yelled. "Chill Miyako gosh I'll go buy some" Butch said and started to get up. I took his hand and sat him back down. I blushed when I touched his hand, but he didn't. 'bad sign'

"You can't its Christmas! No ones opened!" I said. Butch shook his head. "Tamakio is always opened!" he said. "I'll go with you" I said. Butch shook his head, "its ok I don't want you freezing your pretty lil ass off" he said and grabbed his coat. He walked outta the lab.

Hes flirting with me! That's a good sign Kaoru! A good sign…

BUTCH P.O.V

I was walking towards the store as my feet crunched the snow. There was a sign that said

'Tamakio! Open anytime everyday!'

I went in and went to find some eggnog. Since I couldn't find some I asked the boy behind the counter if they had any. "N-No we don't so go away!" he yelled. "Dude you alright?"

"no! my boyfriend broke up with me 6 days ago!"

"Well can you turn around? I can't see your face" I said and the boy turned around, oops it's a girl.

"BUTCH!"

"BRUTE!"

**Uh-oh looks like they found each other you know what this means!**

'**Random Dancing!'**

**Jk XD sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy with vacation and friend drama -_- hope this chappie was worth waitin REVIEW ! ! ! :3**


	22. all the things she said

Brute P.O.V

"Brute… why did you break up with me?" he asked and held my hand over the counter. What? Break up with him? "But-Butch, i-I never broke up with you! You broke up with me!" I said and glared at the boy. He looked confused, he looks so cute when he does that! :3 no! brute focus!

"n-No I didn't, K-Kaoru said … you…. Me…." Butch said and looked confused again. "Brute, what did Kaoru tell you?" he asked in a serious voice. I gulped. "S-She said that you were going to sleep with me and that's all you were after, then she said you broke up with me." I explained.

"B-But, I never wanted to break up with you!" He said and kissed my cheek. And for the first time in 6 days, I smiled. "M-Me either!" I said and pulled him into a hug which he gladly returned.

"D-Does this mean we are back together?" I asked and looked at him. He nodded and brushed his lips against mines. I smiled. "so… this means.. Kaoru lied to us" I said and looked shocked. Kaoru was my friend! "And it means she always ruined our dates!" I said.

"And that she did all of this because I rejected her after she finally l-loved me back but then I fell for you Brute" he said and rubbed his nose against mine. I giggled. "S-Should we get revenge or just tell her we knew her plan?" I asked.

"Lets just tell her" he said. I nodded. He walked me to the lab. Once we entered Butch-Kun turned to Miyako-San and said bitterly, "there's no eggnog" then walked to Kaoru. Kaoru was forcing a smile but failed. "um …. Does-" she said but Butch-Kun cut her off. "Let's talk in private." Butch said with venom dripping in his voice. Kaoru gulped and nodded slowly then she followed us to a different room.

"KAORU! What the hell!" Butch hissed. Kaoru seemed to shrink. I decided to step in, "Kaoru! We were very hurt to find out we were 'dumped' by the other! Why would you do something like this?" I said and frowned. Kaoru seemed hurt.

"w-Well, I gu-guess" she said then sighed. She looked down at the floor and said,

"I guess I was jealous that Butch loves you and not me, I mean it took me forever! And I mean forever to realize that I loved Butch all these years. And when I finally told him he rejected me because he loves you" she said and looked back at us.

"still Kaoru you have no right to make up lies about the other!" Butch exclaimed and was waving his arms violently in the air. I nodded. "Butch,Brute.. " she said and bit her bottom lip. I saw a tear falling from her eye. From the corner of my eye I saw Butch looking shocked,

Butch P.O.V

Kaoru was crying, I made her cry, even though I don't like her that way anymore she is sstill my friend (I think). I made Kaoru cry? It sounds crazy but I did…

"G-Gomenasai!" she yelled and finally let her tears loose. She ran out of the room and out of the lab.

"Butch-Kun…. I'm going to go see if she's alright" Brute said and ran off to her.

I sighed.

TOO MUCH DRAMA SHIT

KAORU P.O.V

Crying? AGAIN! Ugh! I'm so weak! Why does Butch make me weak? Why does Brute AND Butch make me feel defenseless?

"K-Kaoru-San are you ok?" I heard Brute say and she stood in front of me. I was currently at the park sitting on a bench bawling my eyes out.

"NO! I'm not ok!" I screamed as I dried my tears. "Why?" she asked.

"WHY? BUTCH DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE AND ITS YOUR FAULT! BUTCH DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU! HE'S JUST USING YOU TO MAKE ME JEALOUS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? IT'S WORKING!" I yelled and cried harder. Brute looked confused. "R-Really?" she asked and gulped. I put my head down and smirked at the ground.

**Now's your chance!**

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" I said and laughed evilly. "This is a game, Butch making me jealous through you! And it's working" I said bitterly. "B-But-"

"BUT NOTHING! IT'S A GAME! GO ASK BUTCH ABOUT IT! GO ASK! HE'S GOING TO SAY 'YES I'M MAKING HER JEALOUS SO SHE CAN WANT MORE OF ME!' GO ASK NOW!" I yelled. She put her hands over her mouth and ran back to the lab. I frowned. "Butch is going to be fucking pissed at me!" I yelled and kicked the snow. I walked slowly to the lab.

BRUTE P.O.V

I ignored everyone's stares and confused expressions and walked back into the room Butch was in. he was sitting on the couch looking as if he was thinking. I sat next to him and punched his shoulder to get his attention.

"ow what?" he asked.

I glared at him. "BUTCH! I'm tired of playing this game!" I said and sighed. "W-What game?" he asked.

"she said that your only dating me cause your trying to make her jealous and want more of you" I said and rested my chin in the palm of my hand. He looked shocked then it changed to this,

Shocked,

Confused,

Anger,

Hatred,

"Dammet Brute! Stop buying her crap!" he said. I got up and looked him straight in the eye. I didn't know how to say it so I started singing to him.

_All the things she said  
>All the things she said<br>Running through my head  
>Running through my head<br>Running through my head  
>(Running through my head)<em>

_All the things she said_  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>(Running through my head)<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_  
><em>If I'm asking for help it's only because<em>  
><em>Being with you has opened my eyes<em>  
><em>Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?<em>

_I keep asking myself, wondering how_  
><em>I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out<em>  
><em>Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me<em>  
><em>Nobody else so we can be free<em>  
><em>Nobody else so we can be free<em>

_All the things she said_  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>(Running through my head)<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>(All the things she said)<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>  
><em>Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_  
><em>They say it's my fault but I want him so much<em>  
><em>Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain<em>  
><em>Come in over my face, wash away all the shame<em>  
><em>When they stop and stare - don't worry me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me<em>  
><em>I can try to pretend, I can try to forget<em>  
><em>But it's driving me mad, going out of my head<em>

_All the things she said_  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said, she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>

_Mother looking at me_  
><em>Tell me what do you see?<em>  
><em>Yes, I've lost my mind<em>

_Daddy looking at me_  
><em>Will I ever be free?<em>  
><em>Have I crossed the line?<em>

_All the things she said_  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said.<em>

I finished.

"Brute, don't believe her! I lo-love you" he said not looking sure. I glared at him. "YOUR LYING!" I said and started running out. When my hand reached the door knob I turned around and faced him. "we are through!" I yelled and ran back to my house.

KAORU P.O.V

I finally reached the lab and saw Brute running out crying. I smirked and walked inside. I saw everyone gone so I went to the room Brute and Butch talked to me.

I sat down on the couch and sighed, I laughed quietly.

"I've really fucked up this time" I said to myself and closed my eyes. "Merry Christmas Kaoru" I said to myself again. "Merry Christmas" I said quietly.

"More like Crappy Christmas" Butch said and sat down next to me. I didn't know he was here? "Butch… gomen! Gome gomen gomen gomen!" I said and looked at him. He shook his head, "Kaoru no matter how much you apologize it's not going to fix any of this!" he said and threw his hands up.

"b-But I am really sorry! Honest!"

"Doesn't matter"

"but-"

"no Kaoru you've crossed the line, from this day on we are no longer friends" he said firmly and walked away.

_No longer friends…_

"BUTCH! But you're my best friend!"

_No longer friends_

"BUTCH! Please.. come back…"

_NO LONGER FRIENDS!_

"Butch… I need you…"

BUTCH P.O.V

I can't believe I just did that, I just declared Kaoru my ex friend, after all we've been through, all for just one girl!

I put my hands in my pockets and felt a paper. I pulled it out and I saw the card that man gave me. I got my phone out and dialed the number.

"Hello Narutiko Talent Scout speaking"

"hey its Butch"

"butch?"

"I was the one singing in the park at san Francisco"

"oohh yes now I remember well Butch my son what can I do for ya?"

I sighed before answering, "I would like that record deal"

"marvelous! Just give me your address and I'll be there in a week!"

"um..ok Japan, 1908 Sasukar street."

"whoa Japan It'll probably be a week then we fly back to san Francisco and the chief will decide if your in or not"

"oh ok bye"

"see ya in a week"

And with that I hanged up.

I walked in my room. I called Brick and Boomer up here. "what? Can't you see I was just talking to Momoko on the phone?" Brick said annoyed that I called him up here. "sit" I said and they did as I said.

I explained everything to them, Kaoru and the dates with Brute, and how Kaoru did everything

"Whoa Kaoru has finally gon evil … I love it!" Brick said and laughed. Boomer juts looked confused. "Why would Kaoru do such a thing?" Boomer asked. I rolled my eyes, "maybe cuz she's jealous?" I said.

Boomer shook his head, "Nah that's not it." He said and kept thinking. Me and Brick juts rolled our eyes, guess Boomer's not helping. "So what do you think I should do?" I asked Brick.

Brick shrugged, "let nature take its course" he said and yawned. "I'm gon go sleep" he said and walked to his room. "Boomer? Aren't you going back to sleep?" I asked.

Boomer snapped his fingers, "I got it! She did this because… wait for it.. she is a spy and Brute is the enemy!" he said and bit his nails. I slapped my forehead, "please tell me you have another guess" I said and rolled my eyes. "Or she could be missing her best friend.. nah! Anyways night Butch" he said and walked to his room.

Kaoru missed her best friend? Well I have been spending time with Brute a lot…


	23. Last Chapter :

BUTCH P.O.V

I was walking on the sidewalk deciding which song I should play for the talent scout. It's been a week and he should come by any time.i was walking by Kaoru's house when I heard yelling. "No …. No …. No …. No I di- well you sai- don't blame this on me! Yeah well you know what? Fuck you!" Kaoru said. I turned around to see Kaoru slamming the door and sitting on her porch steps.

"I'm an awful person" she said and buried her face in her hands. "You sure are" I said bitterly and sat next to her. She glared at me and said, "Then why are you sitting next to me?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Nothing matters anymore"

Silence

"So I'm probably going to get a record deal"

"That's … great you finally put your voice to a good use besides yelling at your friends"

"You're not my friend anymore"

"Whatever… when are you leaving?"

"Sometime today"

"The sooner the better"

"Says you"

"….how's you and Brute?"

"Over"

"oh …. I'm sorry ?"

"you should be"

" what song are you going to sing?"

"don't know"

She sighed. "Butch … I'm really sorry!"

"Doesn't matter anymore."

"But-"

"Doesn't matter anymore" I said more firmly.

"…. So … what song"

"I told you I don't know!"

"Well sorry for asking!"

I missed our arguments, but what she did is unforgiveable!

"You know Butch I still love you"

"You know I still hate you"

Kaoru P.O.V

"You… you H-hate me?"

"Yes .. I h-hate you I hate you for ruining my life!"

Sure me and Butch never really like each other sometimes… but we never said we hated each other…

"Wel-"

"I hate you for giving me false hope that we could be together! I hate you for ruining my relationship with Brute and most of all I hate you for loving me!" he screamed. I flinched and fought the tears.

"Well … I'M SORRY FOR LOVING YOU!" I screamed back. "I'm sorry too…" he said and walked away scowling.

He he just walked away!

After he was out of my sight I screamed. I let out a bloody curling scream that let my anger, confusion, and hatred out.

I did the one thing that could cheer me up when I'm down.

I sang. I sat back down on the porch and started singing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out<br>I'm not afraid to cry  
>Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me<br>There are days  
>Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me<em>

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
>And having so much to say<br>And watching you walk away  
>Never knowing, what could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doing it<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
>Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret<br>But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken<em>

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
>And having so much to say<br>And watching you walk away  
>Never knowing, what could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_I'm not afraid to cry  
>Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me<br>There are days  
>Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me<em>

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
>And having so much to say<br>And watching you walk away  
>Never knowing, what could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
>And having so much to say<br>And watching you walk away  
>Never knowing, what could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

I finally cracked. I can't live on without Butch. "That was ... amazing! You're even better than Lady Gaga! Who I discovered!" a man said and clapped. I looked up and saw a man in a suit with a orange tie, there was another one in a suit with a blue tie. "Narutiko Talen Scout, My card" he said and the orange one handed me a card. I stared at it. This could change my life, it can help me forget about Butch! "Naurtiko this girl is amazing! She doesn't need my approval!" the blue one said and smirked.

"That's what I thought Chief!"

"I told you to call me by my name, Sasuchi"

"Of course Chi- Sasuchi, So kid how about it? You up for being famous?"

"I'll take it" I said and smiled slightly. "That's great! Your name?"

"Kaoru"

"Kaoru you are gonna be big! Just follow me, sasuchi you can check up on that kid from San Francisco I told ya bout" HE said and winked.

San Fransisco? Butch was just there, and he plays guitar. "Wait! Is this kid's name Butch?" I asked them. They nodded. I quickly got some paper and pen then wrote a letter. I handed it to Sasuchi, "Give it to Butch" he nodded.

I followed Narutiko to a black limo. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well we are going to Hollywood and make you a big star!"

"Wow… my life is changing already" I thought and smiled to myself.

Butch P.O.V

When I screamed at Kaoru I was lying to myself. I don't hate her, I love her! But I'm pretty sure she hates me now.

_BBBZZZTTT_

_BBBZZZTTT_

_BBBZZTTT_

I flipped open my black berry and saw a text message from Brute.

_Hi Butchie, just wanted to say …. That it was a mistake breaking up with you! So will you please take me back?_

Did not see that coming. What should I say? I do have a teeny bit of feelings for Brute, but I love Kaoru. Maybe it's time to move on from Kaoru….

_Sure_

I texted back.

_Knock Knock_

Maybe it's the talent scout. I opened the door to find a man in a suit with blue tie.

"Hey I'm Sasuchi, I'm the chief that decides if your in or not so start playing" he said and led himself into my house. "U-um yeauh just lemme gut my guitar" I said.

I jogged to my room and found my guitar on my bed. I grabbed it. I saw some pictures of me and Kaoru then of me and Brute. Kaoru was making a peace sign and sticking her tongue out. Brute was winking at the camera and smiling.

Then it hit me. No literally. Something hit me! I turned around to find Sasuchi scowling, "I ain't got all day!" he said. I picked up the thing he threw. It was a green soccer ball that Kaoru gave me on our anniversary. Suddenly a flood of memories flowed through.

Me and Kaoru's first date,

Me and Kaoru's first kiss,

Me and Kaoru's first time I met her family

Me and Kaoru's first fight

Me and Kaoru's first hug(after the fight)

Lastly, Me and Kaoru's breakup.

It hit me again. I still love Kaoru! Screw Brute.

"Kid you gonna sing or not?"

"yeah um .. here I go," I picked up my guitar and started playing. "Wait before you do," he said and got something out of his pocket. It looks like a note. "This Kaoru girl asked me to give you this" he said and handed it to me.

_Dear Butch_

_Hey it's me Kaoru, just wanted to say you will be seeing me on tv yay! And that I will always love you no matter what cause deep down I know you still love me too. _

_From Kaoru_

Hmph, all that is … so true.

"Ok play now"

_Love You Like a Brother  
>Treat you like a friend<br>Respect you like a lover_

You could bet that  
>Never gotta sweat that<p>

_[x4]_

If you be the cash  
>I'll be the rubberband<br>You be the match  
>Imma be your fuse<br>Boom!  
>Painter baby you<br>Could be the muse  
>I'm the reporter baby<br>You could be the news  
>Cause your the cigarette<br>And I'm the smoker  
>We raise a bet...<br>Cause you're tha joker  
>Truth tho...<br>You are the chalk  
>And I could be the blackboard<br>And you can be the talk  
>And I could be the walk<p>

Even when the sky comes falling  
>Even when the sun don't shine<br>I got faith in you and I  
>So put your pretty little hand in mine<br>Even when we're down to the wire babe  
>Even when it's do or die<br>We can do it baby simple and plain

Cause This Love Is a Sure Thing

You could bet that  
>Never got to sweat that<p>

_[x4]_

You could be the lover  
>I'll be the fighter babe<br>If I'm the blunt  
>You could be the lighter babe<br>Fire it up!  
>Writer babe<br>You could be the quote  
>If I'm the lyric baby<br>You could be the note  
>Record that!<br>Saint, I'm a sinner  
>Prize, I'm a winner<br>And it's you  
>What can I do to deserve that<br>Paper baby  
>I'll be the pen<br>Say that I'm the one  
>Cause you are ten<br>real and not pretend!

Even when the sky comes fallin  
>Even when the sun don't shine<br>I got faith in you and I  
>So put your pretty lil hand in mine<br>Even when were down to the wire babe  
>Even when it's do or die<br>We can do it babe simple and plain  
>Cause this love is a sure thing<p>

Rock wit me baby  
>Let me hold you in my arms<br>Talk with me baby

_[x2]_

This love  
>Between you and I<br>As simple as pie baby  
>Such a sure thing<br>Oh is it a sure thing

_[x2]_

Even when the sky comes fallin  
>Even when the sun don't shine<br>I got faith in you and I  
>So put your pretty little hand in mine<br>Even when we're down to the wire babe  
>Even when it's do or die<br>We can do it baby simple and plain  
>This love is a sure thing<br>Love you like a brother  
>Treat you like a friend<br>Respect you like a lover

"Not bad, that Kaoru chick was better…. Your in" he said and smirked. I smiled. "C'mon in two months your going to be a star" he said and smirked.

2 years later

Kaoru P.O.V

"Could Butch be having a secret romance with Yuki? More after this report" the reporter said and a photo showed Butch and Yuki(model) holding hands as they walked out of a hoe-tel, oops my bad hotel. I scowled. "We haven't talked since I send him that letter.

Knock

Knock

"Enter" I said. I was now 20 with a DD-cup bra and my curves were more tempting, my hair now reached my ass in choppy layer. My entire bang was green that swept over my left eye. I was wearing a green plaid shirt and a black skirt with leggings. My eyes popped with my eyeliner and black eyeshadow. I was now a hit rockstar along with Butch. We never did any duets if you're asking. I guess he still hates me.

"Ah Kaoru, still rocking the green huh?"

"Brandon if you're going to try to get me drunk and rape me then I will call-" I turned around and my eyes popped like saucers. "B-Butch-Kun"

"Hey Kaoru-Chan"

Butch was way taller than me. He was wearing a tight black shirt that outlined his muscles and baggy jeans. His hair was still spiked up. "So I just came to clear somethings up, I mean it has been 2 years!" he said and rolled his eyes. I glared. "There's nothing to clear up, I love you, you won't return the feelings, you're hooking up with Yuki and I am your past." I said flatly.

He flinched. "I never had the chance to tell you how I feel after you left the note, I'm going to break up with her, and you are my future." He said and kissed my nose. I took action and punched his rib then pinned him to the ground. "oof! You haven't changed a bit K-Kaoru-Cha aahhh!" he said as I dup my knee into his ribcage.

"You have no right to touch me!" I growled and let him go. I glared at him then he spoke, "I will show you that I'm serious this time" he said and was getting up. "Aw did I ruin the popstars designer clothes?" I teased. "No! you ruined this ROCK stars clothes" he said and smirked as he turned th door knob. "Kaoru Matsubara, I will show you I'm serious this time" he vowed and walked out.

I closed the door hard and glared at it for a few minutes. "Oh my God! Butch has been spotted walking out of Kaoru's house! Has Butch been a naughty boy?" the reporter said. "Reporter my ass" I said and sat down to watch more. "Let's see if we can have a word with this rock star!" she said and ran over to Butch.

"No I'm not cheating on Yuki and I will be performing in 30 minutes at the Cowboys stadium for a surprise to Kaoru" he said and winked to the camera. 'Crap the person recording the report passed out from Butch's wink'

I remember back in highschool when all the girls did that back then.

Momoko and Brick got married and they are both writing buddies, they write novels and all that.

Boomer and Miyako are engaged they are both drawing buddies, meaning they are artist.

ME and BUTCH are rockstars of course for 2 years.

40 minutes later.

"I am Coming from you live at Butch's Surprise concert! Let's see how this goes!" the reporter said.

"Hey! I'm Butch as you know, to clear a few things up I am dating Yuki the model but this song is dedicated to Kaoru!" he shouted into the microphone.

For me?

_It's been about a year now  
>Ain't seen or heard from you<br>I've been missing you crazy  
>How do you, how do you sleep?<br>I found the letter you wrote Me  
>It still smells just like you<br>Damn those sweet memories  
>How do you, how do you sleep?<br>(How do you sleep?)_

Tried my best at moving on Have yet to find a girl like You See things now I didn't Before  
>Now I'm wishing I had more Time with you,<br>How do you stay awake Knowing all I do is think of You  
>All the things we thought About that never will happen Again<p>

I could just see you

If I had my way  
>Come and getcha girl<br>In your favorite car  
>With the missing top<br>Remember round my way  
>Where we used to park<br>And did all those things  
>To steal your heart.<p>

It's been about a year now  
>Ain't seen or heard from you<br>I've been missing you crazy  
>How do you, how do you sleep?<br>I found the letter you wrote Me  
>It still smells just like you<br>Damn those sweet memories  
>How do you, how do you sleep?(How do you sleep?)<br>2x

Baby,  
>All that I hear from my Friends again, again<br>And again  
>Come and ask bout' you<br>They say  
>We saw your girl at the game<br>And damn we gotta say a big Mistake by you.

Not only did your body bang But I miss the conversation Too  
>Tell me that you gettin' no Sleep<br>Can't think, Can't eat  
>Until I come see you<p>

If I had my way  
>Come and getcha girl<br>In your favorite car  
>With the missing top<br>Remember round my way  
>Where we used to park<br>And did all those things  
>To steal your heart<p>

It's been about a year now  
>Ain't seen or heard from you<br>I've been missing you crazy  
>How do you, how do you sleep?<br>How do you sleep?  
>I found the letter you wrote Me<br>It still smells just like you  
>Damn those sweet memories<br>How do you, how do you sleep  
>How do you sleep?<p>

Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh oh  
>Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh oh<p>

It's been about a year now  
>Ain't seen or heard from you<br>I've been missing you crazy  
>How do you, how you sleep?How do you sleep?<br>I found the letter you wrote Me  
>It still smells just like you<br>Damn those sweet memories  
>How do you, how do you sleep?<br>How do you sleep?  
>(Oh how do you sleep?)<p>

He finished. H-he misses me? "That is all!" he said and made a bow. Suddenly Yuki came on stage and tackled him into a full make out kiss. Disgusted I turned off the tv. That bastard! I thought he was going to break It off with Yuki!

"Ms. Matsubara?"

"Yes Narutiko and Sasuchi?" I said as the gay couple walked in. Yup they have been together for 2 months. "Just wanted to remind you! Either you take the tour for Christmas or stay here for the holidays! If you take a Christmas tour then you will be twice as famous! And make more money and fans!" Narutiko exclaimed. Sasuchi just nodded. Narutiko is so hyper and Sasushi is so … serious, oh well opposites attract right?

"Damn! That's right I forgot , um I need more time please Narutiko?" I pleaded. "N-" He said.

"Sure" Sasuchi said plainly. "Really? Thanks Sasuchi! Leave now before you change your mind!"I said and pushed them out.

KNOCK  
>KNOCK<p>

"who is it?"

"Butch"

"Oh STAY OUT!"

I heard a click. "Butch what the fuck! It's locked!"

"I didn't learn how to pick a lock for nothing!" he said and smirked. "So I saw that kiss from Yuki" I said.

"Oh… she caught me by surprise! I was gonna dump her after I sang but not on TV!"

"RIGHT!"

"I'll prove it right here!"

"go ahead!"

He thought for a moment then finally,

_You make It hard for me to see somebody else  
>I'm calling her your name<br>Yea its messed up, cause I'm thinkin 'bout you  
>It's your fault babe<br>I never wanted us to break up  
>No not this way<br>But you don't understand it girl  
>When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands<br>And when I'm with her its only 'bout the sex  
>With you I had a bad romance<br>And if I could, just trade her in I would  
>Cause nobody compares to ya<em>

_I think I better let her go  
>Cause I can't leave you alone<br>Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you  
>I wanna leave but I'm afraid<br>That you don't even feel the same  
>And now I realize that she ain't you<br>Oh (no she ain't you)  
>Whoa oh oh (Na na na)<br>Whoa oh oh (Na na na)  
>She ain't, no she ain't you<em>

I've been sleeping out  
>For quite some nights now<br>It's not the same in my bed  
>But if she found out what's going on in my head<br>It'll be all bad, have me right back  
>But you don't understand it girl<br>When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands  
>And when I'm with her its only 'bout the sex<br>With you I had a bad romance  
>And if I could, just trade her in I would<br>Cause nobody compares to ya

I think I better let her go  
>Cause I can't leave you alone<br>Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you  
>I wanna leave but I'm afraid<br>That you don't even feel the same  
>And now I realize that she ain't you<br>No she a-ain't she ain't you

_[x8]_

I think I better let her go  
>Cause I can't leave you alone<br>Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you  
>I wanna leave but I'm afraid<br>That you don't even feel the same  
>And now I realize that she ain't you<br>Oh (no she ain't you)  
>Whoa oh oh (Na na na)<br>Whoa oh oh (Na na na)  
>She ain't, no she ain't you<p>

Finally Butch kissed me.

"Kaoru, I love you"

"Butch, after all this shit I can't believe I still love you"

**END ! hope yall liked my story. Sorry if it ended like this :\ review my last chaptr :3 luv yall who reviewd ;D**


End file.
